Another Ouran Host Club Story
by swiftwind1011
Summary: Ryder is Haruhi's adopted younger sister. Ryder is no social butterfly and dresses and acts like a boy. This causes her to be dragged into Haruhi's adventure with the Host Club. Will the Host's be able to help Ryder open up, will there be Romance? Read to find out!
1. Welcome to the Hell Club

I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! this is made purely out of boredom/entertainment and I in no way am getting money off. The only character I own is my own.

So the OC is named Ryder. She has short reddish brown hair that can be slightly seen underneath the hood that is always worn. Her hair is asymmetrical and is longer on the left side (Think Lavi from when his hair is brushed to the side and spikey). She is 5'5" and has a red and gold eye. She is Haruhi's adopted little sister. Birthday is October 31 and is currently 15. I think that's everything that needs to be known…. If something doesn't get answered let me know and I'll try to answer it for you.

-Story Start-

"What the Hell is with this place!" I shout aloud to Haruhi. Haruhi who had been walking beside me sighed. "You would think that with four freaking libraries one of them would actually be free and quiet." We kept going down the hall to see if we could find another place to study. Everyone we passed kept giving us odd looks. 'Why the hell do they keep starring? They act like they've never seen another living human being before.' I thought huffily. 'Or it could be how we dress. We don't exactly scream rich.'

I glanced over at my older sister Haruhi. She wore a loose faded purple sweater and black pants. She couldn't find her contacts (curtsey of me after I stepped on them and then kicked them who knows where) and was forced to wear her big nerd glasses. If I didn't know any better I would have mistook her for a boy. I on the other hand purposely chose to look like a dude. My clothing usually consisted of black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt with a big black star on the front and a black hoodie where the hood covered the majority of my face. Underneath my hood hid my asymmetrical reddish brown hair and my red and gold eye (Red on the right side gold on the left). My eyes always seemed to draw unnecessary attention so I hid them from everyone. "As big and as rich as this school is you would think there'd be somewhere quiet to study." I growled getting more agitated by the second. Me getting angry never leads anywhere good. Let's just say many people have gone to the hospital because of it. A hand was placed in mine to try and help calm me down.

"Ryder, don't go on a rampage. This is only our first week of school." Haruhi pleaded. I only hned at her but she understood I heard her and would try to do as she asked. Haruhi is the only person who can calm me down or keep be calm. She is also the only person I listen too. In the distance we spot a door that was labelled Music Room three and found it peculiar that no music could be heard. "It's too quiet to be a music room. Should we check it out?" I nodded in response to her question and opened the door. As we were entering we were blinded by bright lights and rose petals. 'Why in the world are rose petals attacking us?" I thought surprised.

"Welcome!" Multiple male voices chorused together. Being a little shocked at the sight before us, neither one of us noticed the door closing and locking us in.

"Oh, it's just two boys." Two bored voices harmonized. It just so happened to be the identical twin boys from our class I was forced to sit in the middle of. All day they've been getting on my nerves with their childish pranks.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe these young men are in your class, yes?" A guy with black hair and glasses spoke.

"Well the hooded guy is mean…"one twin started.

"The short one is shy…" the other twin added. Then they finished speaking together. "Plus they don't act very sociably, so we don't know much about them." The boy with glasses looked at them for a few seconds before smirking. 'He acts like he knows something they don't and I don't like it.' I thought frowning at the situation.

He finished by saying "well, that's not very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mister Honor student and mister musician." I hummed in response. I looked at Haruhi seeing she was trying to escape out the door we just came in without much success.

"What! You must be the infamous Fujioka brothers Haruhi and Ryder!" a blonde with violet eyes exclaimed astonished. Haruhi paused her actions and turned towards the group once again.

"H-How do you know our names?" Haruhi asked a little nervous. 'Good question. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about all this.' I thought a little put out by the situation.

"Well you're infamous. It's not every day a commoner, especially two at one time, gets admitted into Ouran. You must have some nerve to fight your way here." Glasses man stated. I growled at him getting irritated. The group of boys got a little scared from it but quickly recovered. Then Blondie started chasing Haruhi around the room while ranting about us poor people.

"Long live the poor! We welcome you to our world of beauty!" Blondie exclaimed. He acts like he's done something wonderful for the both of us.

"Oi!" I growled at him. "If you don't cut this shit out, there's no amount of money that'll save you from me." Blondie blanched and hid behind glasses man muttering about how mean poor people are. Haruhi tried getting me to leave with her but the short blonde boy tugged on our arms bringing us further into the room. He kept a hold of us while beaming up at us.

"Haru-chan, Ry-chan!" He smiled cutely. "You guys are like super heroes or something! Wow!" For him being so small he certainly was strong.

"We're not superheroes, we're honor students…AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN!?" Haruhi hugged and puffed after yelling at the little cupcake. 'And she says I'm bad. I rolled my eyes. Blondie recovered from his shock and started talking aloud.

"I never thought that the infamous honor students would be so openly gay…" He mused aloud.

"Openly what?" Haruhi and I asked tighter. He ignored us and continued to speak.

"So tell me what kind of guys you like. The strong silent type… The boy Lolita… How about the mischievous type… or the cool type." The idiot blonde rambled pointing to the respective person. While I was trying to keep myself calm and not kill or at least maim boy in the room I failed to noticed Blondie driving Haruhi back towards our imminent doom.

"A-Ah, uh, I-it's not like that. We were just looking for a quiet place to study." Haruhi tried defending us. Not that anyone was listening to us in the first place. Blondie suddenly put his hand on her face and got too close from comfort.

"Or maybe… you're into a guy like me?" He flirted. Coming to my senses I yanked on his collar to pull him away which at the same time Haruhi jumped back to escape him.

"Get away from Haruhi." I said in a low deadly voice. I was going to threaten him more until I heard a crash. I looked at the pieces of what used to be a vase up to Haruhi who was hanging over the pedestal said vase was on in an attempt to save it. "Shit!"

"Aww. We were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." One twin started while the other finished. "Oh now you've done it commoners. That vase was supposed to start at eight million yen!"

"WHAT! Eight million yen. How many thousands are in a million?" Haruhi exclaimed while trying to figure this all out. "We're going to have to pay you back." 'What is with this we business? I didn't break it.' I frowned. Even though I thought that I already knew I'd help out. I mean she is my older sister and as the younger sister it's my duty to keep an eye on her. 'Especially if it involves a bunch of boys.'

The twins just laughed at us pointing out our low income status. "With what money? You guys can't even afford school uniforms." I growled in response and they just smirked back at me. The guy with glasses picked up a piece of the vase and looked over at the tall blonde.

"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" Four eyes asked. Blondie now known as Tamaki got out of my grip and went over to a chair. His entire presence changed dramatically.

"There's a famous saying Fujiokas. When in Rome you should do as the Romans do. Sine you have no money you can pay us back with your bodies." He dramatically pointed his finger at us. "Starting today, you are the Host Club's dogs!" Haruhi didn't take the news so sell. She literally turned white and fainted after being poked by the small blonde. I wasn't fairing much better. I fell on my hands and knees in despair. 'What the hell did we just get ourselves into?' I mentally cried.

-Time skip to when club opens for customers-

Watching the hosts work was really creeping me out. I was currently by myself serving tea and snacks to each table. What this club did was flirt with girls who didn't have anything better to do. 'This is certainly a recipe for disaster.' I thought. I tried to keep to myself and not talk. I'm not exactly known as a social butterfly as the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, pointed out earlier. Just to piss me off, every time I'd come near them they'd say something extremely rude. IF it wasn't for Kyoya reminding me repeatedly about the debt I shared with Haruhi I'd probably would have physically hurt them.

Next thing I hear is Tamaki raving about instant coffee and he had Haruhi make it for everyone. 'I don't understand what the big deal is. Then again they are complete idiots.' I thought dead panning. I started serving coffee to the customers and kept getting questionable comments on how safe the drink was. Once again I am not a social butterfly nor am I a patient person so therefor it stands to reason that I lost my temper over the whole thing and growled at the nearest girl "Just drink the damn coffee before I shove it down your throat!" She squeaked in response and took a sip of it.

"It's good." She replied a little shocked.

"See princess. I wouldn't serve you anything too lethal." I smirked in response. She looked up at me and blushed a little. 'That was weird. Oh well…' At this point everyone had something to eat and drink so I went searching for Haruhi. She was by Kyoya and holding a pink bunny. I tilted my head to the side giving her a silent question about it. She then in response to the silent question shoves the bunny in my face.

"Honey-sempai asked me to hold usa-chan for him. He's kinda cute, right?"

"Sure… I guess. "I respond while pushing said stuffed animal away.

"Hello Ryder." Kyoya smiled at me. He really does creep me out.

"Hi glasses boy." I replied not really caring. He frowned slightly at the nickname and brought out his notebook to write something down.

"My name is Kyoya."

"I know." He once again wrote in his notebook and left me be. Haruhi at this point was with Tamaki. He seemed to be giving her lessons on proper hosting so I casually walked over to them. Once I reach them Haruhi called Tamaki obnoxious and Tamaki goes into an emo corner all depressed. The twins found this hilarious calling her a hero. She then tried to comfort Tamaki by saying nice stuff about his mini lessons. He recovered quickly afterwards wanting to teach the both of us more.

"Boss…"The twins start. Then Tamaki told them to call him King. "You can teach him all the basics of hosting…"

"But he isn't going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part you know. He isn't exactly screaming host club material. Maybe if we take his glasses it'll help." The other twin stated while removing Haruhi's glasses. Everyone stopped what they were doing at stared at Haruhi.

"Hey! I need those! I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school." Haruhi explained.

"You idiot. If you didn't leave them laying around where I have to step on them I wouldn't have to kick them to who knows where at home." I sighed. She just gave me a dirty look in response. In the background I heard Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru whispering about me and to see who would remove my hood. I heard quiet footsteps walking up to me and probably reaching out to yank my hood down. "Touch my hood and I'll break all your fingers." I heard a couple of frightened squeaks and turned around to the double gangers.

"Come now don't be like that. We just wanna see what's under the hood." One twin explained.

"Now hold still." The other twin chimed in. In the pathetic attempt to uncover my face the twins chased me around in circles. "Mori-sempai, help us!" I mentally cursed and then attempted to avoid all three but Mori ended up being swifter than me and caught me but trying to keep me restrained was no easy task. Both twins smirked at my plight and slowly advanced. "Now, now Ryder…"

"…be a good boy and hold still."

"Get away from me your freaking clones!" I growled while struggling in Mori's grasp. I kept trying to kick at them twins to keep them away but that really wasn't doing much good. "Let go of me you Goddamn statue!" The hands of the twins were finally able to reach my hood. Slowly my hood fell away revealing my face. All the hosts were then looking at me shocked. Tamaki snapped his fingers and ordered the twins to take me and Haruhi. Haruhi and I were taken into another room and properly "fixed up" to look the part of a host. They even gave us school uniforms. I had to throw the twins out cause they wouldn't leave us alone till we changed and I refuse to let Haruhi been seen in her underwear by idiot boys. Mori-sempai got Haruhi more contacts while we were changing and she slipped them on her eyes.

Once we were dressed I gave Haruhi a once over and she really did look good in the uniform. I kept my hoodie on underneath the jacket and threw the hood back over my face. I may have been forced to change but I sure as hell wasn't going to comply with whatever scheme they concocted up. The hosts were waiting for us on the other side of the curtain and they weren't being very patient. "Aren't you two done changing yet?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi then decided to open the curtain and we walked out.

"Are you guys sure it's okay for us to keep these uniforms?" She questioned.

"Cute! You're as pretty as a girl. Adorable!" Tamaki cooed at her. Then looked at me. "No Ryder no hood! We wanna see you without it."

"Come on Ry-chan. Be a good boy and show us your handsome face, okay?" Hani smiled sweetly. He had some cake on his face and it really made him look like a child.

"Go to hell all of you." I growled. They really didn't like that response. They then tried to take my hood off again but I wasn't having any of that.

"Take the hood off and show us your face and we will decrease your debt by a fifth." Kyoya tried bribing me. I thought about it and sighed.

"Fine." I slowly brought down my hood and felt very naked without it. They all cooed at me this time liking what they saw.

"You both look so cute!" Hani exclaimed.

"If that's how you both looked we would have helped you guys out a lot sooner." One twin stated.

"Who knows maybe they will bring in some customers." Kyoya thought aloud.

"You know that is exactly what I was thinking!" Tamaki obviously lied. 'Like you can think that far ahead.' I thought dead panning. "Our errand boys are moving up the ranks. Starting today you are both official members of the Host Club. I will personally train you to be first class hosts and if you can get a hundred customers each to request your services we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt." Haruhi stared at them in disbelief and I was completely against the idea.

"Kill me now and bump me back down to errand boy. I will NOT host to those babbling idiots you call girls." I threw back on my hood adamant that I would not be hosting.

-Time skip-

Somehow or other I ended up being partnered up with Haruhi to be a host. I won the battle about my hood and was able to wear it Thought Kyoya assured me he'd somehow get me to take it off for hosting hours. I basically told him hell would freeze before that day came and he only smirked in response. Tamaki so "graciously" gave us some of his customers to help us on our way to hostdom. Haruhi ended up doing most of the talking and I could tell she really didn't know what to do with herself.

"So tell me Haruhi and Ryder do you guys have any hobbies? What do you guys like to do?" One girl asked trying to ignite conversation.

"I'm curious what kind of skin products do you guys use?" Another asked.

"Yes it's so pretty." The third girl chimed in. She seemed to be having a good time trying to get to know us.

"So tell us why you guys joined the Host Club." All three giggled at us. Haruhi talked about her deceased mother and how things were at home. She told them she did most of the cooking and we split the house chores. The girls bought into the tear jerker of a story and wanted to request us (more accurately Haruhi) again. This excited Haruhi to no end since it would help get rid of the debt we owed. Next thing I know is Tamaki summoning us over to him to introduce us to one of his regulars, Princess Ayanokoji. 'Well she looks like a bitch. She doesn't appear to happy with Haruhi… or me for that matter.' I thought looking right at her.

"Miss it's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi smiled sweetly at her. Probably hoping to get away from the both of them quickly.

"That was soo cute! That little bashful smile. Super good! Amazingly good!" Tamaki exclaimed while spinning him and Haruhi in circles. Tamaki's spinning was making me dizzy and my attempts at getting Haruhi out weren't very successful.

"Mori-sempai! Help me!" Haruhi asked desperately. The next thing any of us know, Mori has Haruhi hoisted up in the air just starring at her with Haruhi starring at her back.

"Mori-sempai… You really didn't have to go that far." Tamaki deadpanned. "Come on little one. Let daddy give you a big hug." I hit him on the head.

"We HAVE a father we Don't need another one." I crossed my arms giving off an evil aura. He yelped a little giving me a small "yes sir" in the process.

-Time skip-

It's been about an hour since the whole incident when Haruhi starts looking for her bag. "Hey what happened to my bag?" I look around and notice my bag is gone too. "Where your bag?" I shrug and continue to search with her when she spots them outside in the fountain. "Are you kidding me!?How did that happen? I didn't think there were bullies at this school."

"Haruhi no matter where you go there are always going to be bullies. Once I figure out who this one is I'll kick their rich little ass." I respond. "Let's go get our things. Our food money was in your bag. We need to find it." We ran towards the outside to go get our stuff when we met princess bitch on the way.

"Oh, it' you again." She said trying to hide the disgust in her voice and failing. "I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over the both of you. It's useless though. You are both always going to be second class citizens." I started turning around to beat the shit out of her when Haruhi grabbed a hold of me.

"Let me go DAMNIT! She needs to be taught a lesson!" I yelled infuriated. The bitch had been walking at a leisurely pace but sped up after hearing me.

"Don't do that! You'll get kicked out of here and end up arrested." Haruhi pleaded. "It's okay just let it go." I struggled against her as she tried to hold me back. I was so angry. How can someone treat another person like that! I may not like other people but I at least keep comment to myself unless provoked. Just because my past screams troublemaker doesn't mean that I start the trouble. "Ryder! We need to get our things. We need to find our food money." I stopped and took a few deep breaths. I nod and turn to help her but my rage was not extinguished. We got most of our things out of the fountain but the food money was nowhere to be seen. Haruhi's wallet is pretty small so it could be anywhere in the fountain. I was pretty quiet and focused on our task and was surprised when I heard Tamaki. He didn't sound very happy.

"Hey commoners. You've got some nerve skipping club like that!" He paused and noticed our bags. "Why are your bags all wet?" I was in no mood to respond and even if I was I'd end up regretting it.

"It's no big deal. We've got this." Haruhi responded for the both of us. I kept searching in my area for the wallet when I heard some splashing. I looked over surprised to see Tamaki in the fountain helping us search. I stood there in shock with my mouth slightly open. I never would have thought he'd actually help us. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "Hey you don't have to do that. You'll get all wet!"

"A little water never hurt anyone. And besides everyone is always telling me I'm dripping with good looks. Oh! Hang on a second .Is this what you are looking for?" He asked smiling while holding up Haruhi's wallet to her. She stood there like a dummy just staring at him. 'Yup this is not looking good. She's going to fall for the idiot isn't she?' I thought a little happy but depressed at the same time. I was not ready for Haruhi to grow up. "Hey what's the matter you're starring off into space? You're not falling for me are you?"

"No way!" She huffed while grabbing back her wallet.

"How did your bags end up in the pond anyway?" Tamaki questioned. I clenched my hand in anger but didn't say anything.

"Well uh, I guess we must have dropped it out the window at some point." She lied. I shook my head and her bad attempt at lying but didn't comment. I wasn't too sure what Tamaki was thinking but he didn't seem to believe her either. We wind back up in the host club and I take all of our things to a space where they can dry without being bothered. The twins tried to get me to join them but they figured out I was in no mood to play. All the hosts left me alone to calm down. Once I was ready I walked back out only to see princess bitch beneath Haruhi. It looked like Haruhi had pushed her down in some sort of attack. Princess bitch was screaming about how someone needed to teach commoners a lesson. I was calm now I'm livid. I went marching over to them when Kyoya grabbed my arm.

"Stop. We've got this." He said. I was going to talk back but then I looked into his eyes and they were cold. We stared at one another for a few seconds before I conceded.

"Just know if I'm not satisfied I'll kick all your asses." He only smirked at my remark and we watched as things unfold. Hikaru and Kaoru both had jugs of water and poured it on top of both Haruhi and princess bitch.

"Why did you do that?" bitch asked confused. Tamaki walked over to her helping her onto her feet. "Do something Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me."

"I'm disappointed in you. You threw his and Ryder's bags into the pond didn't you?" Tamaki questioned. I was surprised to say the least that he came to the conclusion.

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" bitch replied defensively.

"You know you are a beautiful girl but I'm afraid you're not classy enough to be our guest dear. If there's one thing I know, it's that Haruhi isn't the kind of a man." All the other hosts were looking at her smugly. The bitch started tearing up and ran away yelling that Tamaki is an idiot.

"Satisfied?" Kyoya asked me.

"Not really. I wanted blood…" He tensed at my response. "But I guess it'll do." I walked over to Haruhi to help her to her feet.

"Now how am I going to punish the both of you?" Tamaki pondered.

"Why am I getting punished? I didn't do anything." I state.

"Well you are part of the reason she did this so you both are at fault. So now your quota for each of you is one thousand!" Haruhi started to whimper and I just stood there. 'One thousand… One freaking thousand. How the hell are we going to pull this off!?' I mentally whined. Tamaki helped Haruhi up. "I've got high expectations for you both. Now if only Ryder would take off his hood we'd get somewhere."

"Sorry this is the only spare uniform we have. But it's better than a wet one right?" Kyoya handed her a bag with another uniform. The club was done for the day so Haruhi thanked them for the uniform and went to change and I went to change into my regular clothes.

"I hate you." I pouted once we got back into the changing room. She looked at me surprised.

"Why am I the one to be hated?" She pouted back.

"This whole thing is your fault! You just had to break that freaking vase, and then you just had to make princess bitch jealous of us. So yes I hate you." I grumbled. She just laughed at my plight. "I was never going to get a hundred, let alone a thousand, girls to request me. We'll be indebted to them until we graduate."

"Hey don't worry. We'll get there. Let's just take it day by day. It might not be so bad." She tried to be positive. I only sighed at her. She started to undress and I started to change at the exact same time. Haruhi had her top off but still had a pink cami under it, while I was in my underwear that clearly screamed my gender when Tamaki walked in trying to give Haruhi towels. We all kind of stared at each other before Tamaki shut the curtain. We got dressed quickly after that.

"Ryder, Haruhi." Tamaki started.

"Yeah/hn" was Haruhi's and mine response.

"So you're both girls?" Was the dumb question Tamaki asked. Haruhi opened the curtain coming out in the girl's uniform.

"Biologically speaking, yes." Haruhi answered. I rolled my eyes. No one seemed fazed that Haruhi was actually a girl but Tamaki but everyone else was shocked that I was also a girl, well except Kyoya. But I'm starting to think he knows everything. Tamaki's reaction to that was to freak out. It was actually pretty hysterical.

"I didn't know you were a girl too Ry-chan." Hani chirped happily.

"Yeah we didn't either but it's kinda hard to tell when you always wear your hood." The twins added. Mori just nodded in agreement.

"Listen Blondie…" I start but Haruhi nudges me so I let her finish. Probably for the better.

"Look sempai. We don't really care if you recognize us as a girl or a boy. It's more important to be recognized for who you are not what sex you are." Haruhi stated.

"Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya said but you could still hear the smirk in his voice. The twins agreed in amusement.

"Uh, you know I have to say sempai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Haruhi said trying to bring Tamaki back to Earth. This does the trick but Tamaki covers his mouth muttering and looks like a cherry tomato. "Being a host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how I'm going to pull it off. I know I'll just call everyone dude and bro from now on!" Haruhi laughs like this is some sort of joke and I just shake my head.

"Well then come on dude. We need to get home." I said as I start pulling her away from the club.

"We'll see you _both_ tomorrow then right Ryder?" Kyoya asked making sure I understood my presence was once again wanted. I stopped for a second and looked back at him and smirked. He threw up a questioning eyebrow towards me making me smirk more.

"Piss off." I replied flipping him off and stormed out of the club with Haruhi.

"Tomorrow we are going to have a lesson in manners. I will make you into a fine host no matter what." Kyoya stated just before the door closed us from one another and seemed kind of excited for the challenge. Though I think I was just as excited. 'Kyoya is going to be one worthy advisory. Maybe Haruhi is right and being a part of the club won't be so bad.' I chuckle at my thoughts with Haruhi giving me a questionable look.

 _And end of Chapter 1. I hope you guys like this and don't be afraid to comment! I know my OC didn't really do a whole lot but she will in future chapters! I will try to update a new chapter a week but I am in college for nursing and work full time so give me a break if it isn't consistent._


	2. Diggin My Own Grave

I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. I only own my OC. This is made out of boredom and fun and I in no way am getting paid for this.

It's been a full week since Haruhi and I have been forced to join the Host Club. Haruhi has gotten a steady flow of customers while I've been taking "lessons" from each perspective host on how to be a proper gentleman…. It's been pure hell. Kyoya's lessons have been the worst. He doesn't tolerate anything less than perfection and every time I do something not to his standards he whacks me upside the head. I'm going to have a permanent goose egg on my head and I can't do much back thanks to Haruhi breaking that damn vase and causing us to be in debt to them by eight million yen. Every host has also been on my case trying to force me to take my hood off. They've succeeded twice by forcing me to sit and it only lasted a couple of minutes before I escaped from their clutches. They just couldn't fathom why I'd want to hide my "beautiful face" from the world. As Tamaki has said works of beauty should be shared not hidden.

With concerns from the Host Club and other teachers at school I have been forced to see the school counselor. Apparently me hiding my face is my way of hiding from my problems and my outbursts of anger is my defense mechanism to keep them at arm's length. Also the stupid idiot thinks I hate the way I look. Maybe the counselor is right about me hiding from the world but it's not like I hate the way I look. I actually love how I have two different colored eyes even if they aren't exactly considered normal. What I do hate is being classified as a demon because of them. Not that I can really blame people for coming to that conclusion when my eyes added with my temper make me seem like one but I can only take so many unexpected holy water baths, demon cleansing tags, and crosses thrown at me. Yes back in elementary and middle school punks would break into my locker and cause all those things to either explode on me or they think by seeing a cross I'd spontaneously combust. Again people are idiots because no matter how many times it's happened I have yet to melt into a pile of goo. So I figured if I hid my face those things would stop, they didn't but it did help by lessening the amount of attacks I got. I also promised Haruhi and our father I would try and avoid trouble when possible.

Do I say any of those things to the hosts or counselor, nope. Will I ever? Probably not. It is kind of amusing to see how rattled everyone gets with my lack of cooperation but the counselor has promised me he wouldn't give up on me until he has gotten to the core of all my problems. Now if only he could get my host club problem to go away. I'm sure I'd – WHACK! Pulled back into the present quite forcefully I got another smack by Kyoya as I have successfully scared off another female. "Ryder! How many times do I have to tell you not to growl at our customers." He is clearly irritated and I'm not sure how he is restraining himself from strangling me.

"Well maybe I wouldn't growl at them if they weren't so damn annoying!" I growled back. WHACK! "Goddamn it Four-Eyes! Quit hitting me!" He tried again to strike me but I ended up dodging it.

"Control your language. Gentlemen do _not_ curse." He seethes. We glare at each other for a few minutes. The air between us was practically sparking with hostility and any idiot in their right mind should have known better than to interfere, unfortunately Tamaki is a complete moron and can't read the atmosphere.

"Now, now you two. This isn't any way to behave you're gonna…" He starts chiding but both Kyoya and me turn our glares to him which causes him to falter in his attempt to pacify us.

"Stay out of this Tamaki/Blondie. Say one more word and I'll end your meager existence." We both threaten at the same time. Tamaki trembles in fear at our demonic auras and runs away to probably hide in his corner of woe though Kyoya and I don't bother to see his usually comical act through to the end. We turn our attention back on one another before I get pissed off and storm out of the room. No one attempts to stop me and everyone I pass in the hall quickly gets out of my way sensing my murderous mood. My feet take me on a familiar route to a secret place I found near the rose garden. It's not inside the maze but adjacent to the west entrance. It is very well hidden from view and no one seems to have been in there for a long time so it's the perfect place for me to vent and calm down without any outside distractions. I kind of melt into the bench as I'm sitting down and lay my top half of my body across the small table. I close my eyes in an attempt to calm down and find some sort of happy place.

-No one's POV but back in the Host Club-

The door closes forcefully behind Ryder as all hosts stare at it. They have been a little discouraged that no matter what they do Ryder won't even attempt to open up to them or cooperate in any activities willingly. "I realize you guys are siblings but I don't see how you are related." Hikaru stated aloud. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Haruhi. It is a little hard to fathom. I mean you guys are so different. It's like night and day with the two of you." Kaoru added.

"Ryder and Haruhi are not related by blood. According to my research Ryder was adopted by Haruhi's father when Ryder was about nine. Nothing is known about her before coming into the Fujioka household, and since coming into their home she has gotten into quite of bit of mischief." Kyoya read out of his notebook that knows everything.

"I didn't know that about you guys." Hani said. Mori hummed in accordance with Hani's words.

"Haruhi, if you don't mind can you tell us a bit more?" Tamaki asked softly. Tamaki didn't want to pry into anything that wasn't his business but he felt concerned for his temperamental host. Even though none of them have known either Fujioka for very long all still felt compelled to help in whatever way they could.

"It's not really a secret. I sort of found Ryder on my way home from school one day. She was hurt and a couple of teenagers had her cornered. I shouted at them to leave her alone, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do now that I think of it, but then they advanced towards me laughing about how they were going to teach the both of us lessons on respecting them and staying off their turf. That's when Ryder got really angry and took them down. It took some convincing but I finally got her to come back home with me. Once Dad saw her he wouldn't take no for an answer and started the adoption process. Ryder doesn't really talk about her time before us but she has told me she grew up on the streets and she picked out her name from a book she liked to read. None of us really know where she came from. She also picked out her own birthdate, which of course had to be on Halloween. Ryder really is a nice person, it just takes her a long time to show that to others. The mischief part Kyoya was referring to would be other kids picking fights with her because of her eye colors. It's probably why she hides herself underneath that hoodie." Haruhi explained to them. "So please just be patient with her, I know she'll come around soon." The other hosts were quiet after listening to Haruhi's story.

"Alright enough standing around. We still have guests waiting for us." Kyoya said trying to get things back on track. Time standing around doing nothing meant the club wasn't making money.

-Back to Ryder-

'Why do I bother? I didn't even want to come to this stupid school in the first place. All I wanted to do was get an okay paying job and shuffle through life then Haruhi practically begs me to come with her to this school so of course I had to get in and be with her.' I thought grumpily. 'Well beg isn't the right word, more like nagged me to death about attending high school, then made a deal that if I didn't get into this place she'd leave me alone. Who knew my karma was so bad that I would get accepted only to be harassed by a group of boys.' I was sulking now about the entire host club situation. I really am not suited for stuff like that. I've only ever had a couple, what I would consider, close friends but even those friends didn't know I was female. Now that I am on the subject they don't even know that much about me. I would never let them come over and only saw them when I saw them. Is that how friends are supposed to be?

I guess I really didn't know. I was either fighting, arguing, or destroying things to really get close to anyone. I sigh and realize that it's time to go back home. I walk towards the front entrance and wait for Haruhi. I'm only there for about five minutes when I hear her come out with Hikaru and Kaoru. All three were laughing at something when I'm spotted. "Hey Ryder! You missed the boss being a complete idiot." I think it was Hikaru speaking to me. I really couldn't tell them apart but then again I wasn't too interested in doing so.

"Yeah. He was freaking out over a fake spider we put on him." Kaoru laughed then tried mocking him. "Ahhhh get it off, get it off! It's going to kill me!" Both twins laugh once again at how hilarious they thought their prank was. They looked at me once they were done probably thinking I'd find it amusing. In response I just hned at them and started walking off knowing Haruhi would follow me.

"Bye guys. We'll see you tomorrow." Haruhi shouted at them while jogging to catch up with me. Once we were down the road a bit she gave me an annoyed look. "Ryder you could at least try and get along with them. They really aren't that bad…most of the time. And being a host is kind of fun."

"Shut up. You're so annoying." I complained. "You can keep being a host I quit. I hate those annoying girls that prance into that stupid club, I hate school, and I especially hate all the hosts. I'm done!"

"You can't just quit!" Haruhi huffed at me. "We owe them money!"

"No YOU owe them money. I only got dragged in by association. You broke the vase, it's not my fault you're clumsy and decide to break expensive items!" I growled back. I was so not in the mood for this. She started to argue more with me so I ran ahead forcing her to either stay behind or keep up. Haruhi is not one for athletics; she'd rather have her nose in a book. So either way I knew I was getting out of a lecture.

-Time skip-

I made good on my word. I refused to go to the club and I avoided all the hosts as best I could. Whenever class was over for the day signaling the start of club activities I would run out the door and go to my secret place. The twins weren't fast enough to grab me and the others were in other parts of the building so they weren't close enough to intercept me. It's been about five days since I'd last gone. Though right now I am heading towards the counselors office. I shrugged out of my school jacket so I only had my hoodie on and tucked it into my bag with all my homework. School was officially over so there was no point in wearing both the jacket and hoodie. I had been avoiding that clown of a counselor as well so he was having the teacher escort me to his office once the school day was over. "Ryder! How lovely to see you again." Mr. Suzuki grinned at me as I opened the door. I remain silent praying that our session would be over quickly. "So how have you been?" Again I remain silent. "Oh no, do I need to get out Woofie? I know he's missed talking to you." Woofie would be his dog hand puppet he uses to get kids to talk to him. He also uses a ridiculous voice to go along with it.

"NO! No puppet!" I shout. That thing was seriously embarrassing. How a grown man actually went through with antics like that I would never know.

"Well then you'll have to speak to me then." He smirked knowing he has won.

"Schools been fine. Nothing to talk about." I snipped.

"How's your club? You joined the host club right?"

"I quit."

"Why?"

"Just because." We stared at one another for a minute. Sometimes I think he thinks that if he just sits and waits I'll start spilling out everything I have ever thought and felt in my measly fifteen years of life. Sometimes I think it would be nice to have someone to tell everything too. Haruhi is about the closest thing I can think of but even then I hesitate. I know I can trust Haruhi but some things just need to be kept secret. I would never want her to hate me nor do I ever want to cause her trouble but unfortunately I haven't been successful in that last area. Trouble seems to find me no matter where I go. I sigh. " I quit cause I just don't fit in. I'm nothing like the other members of the club. They are going to be better off without me." Mr. Suzuki smiles at me for being honest.

"Okay that's a little bit of progress. Now would you like to expand on that?" He asked sincerely. I shake my head no. He didn't push it further and we talk about mundane things for the next twenty minutes before he releases me. "Now I expect you back here tomorrow during your free period. Understood?" I wave him off showing him I didn't care. If I showed up I'd show, if not then oh well. Once again I start heading to my secret place while I wait for Haruhi to finish her after school activities. It had only been a half hour since club started so I still had quite a bit of time to wait.

I took my familiar route to head outside when something caught my eye. It was class 1-B. A group of girls was setting things up in their classroom. It looked like they were setting up for some sort of party or celebration. A couple girls were drawing on the chalkboard, while others put up decorations on the wall. Though a group of four girls was trying to place a banner up on the ceiling. The banner looked kind of heavy and they had already attached one side to the ceiling. I'm not sure why I kept watching the festivities. It had nothing to do with me but I felt like something was going to go wrong. The girl on the ladder started to prove me right. She wasn't quite tall enough to reach where she wanted to reach so she stood on her tiptoes.

That's when things started to go wrong. I felt like it was in slow motion but I'm sure it happened quite fast. I saw her start to fall so I ran towards her to catch her. I heard screams but they were muffled due to my blood rushing in my ears from the adrenaline rush I was currently having. I caught the girl before she hit the ground but our worries weren't over yet. The metal ladder started to tip over and was heading in our direction. I shielded the girl from it and ended up stopping it from falling on us by using my left forearm. This also shielded the girls that were standing behind us and causing the ladder to fall to the other side as I pushed it in the direction I wanted it to go. It connected heavily and knew I wouldn't be walking away without a bruise and maybe even a cracked bone but I didn't really register the pain at that moment. Last but not least the banner floated down on top of us.

It took me a second but I managed to get the huge banner off of us. The girl beneath me was breathing hard and shaking. No one seemed to know what to do. All the girls were in shock at what just transpired. I looked at her doing a quick assessment for possible injuries. "Hey. You alright?" I question. She looked at me for a couple of seconds before responding.

"Y-Yeah. I'm al-alright." She stuttered back.

"Good I can't have a cute girl like you bruising up your pretty face." I smirk at her trying to get her to calm down. I'm not sure if it worked or not but her face suddenly got really red. I gave her a questioning look but didn't comment. Noticing I was still hovering over her I stood up offering her my right hand. "Come on doll face. Let's get you back on your feet." She took my hand and I hoisted her up quickly. Her posse quickly surrounded her asking if she was okay and telling me how brave and manly I was. I scratched my cheek in embarrassment and looked away. They sort of cooed at me thinking it was cute. I muttered under my breath about them being dumb girls but they didn't seem to hear me.

"Oh no! You got paint on your shirt." The girl I just saved said sadly. "I'm so sorry! I'll buy you a new one." Looking down and see she is right.

"Don't worry about it. It needed some color anyways." I chuckle and rub the back of my head. I notice that I wasn't wearing my hood. 'It must have fallen off in the commotion.' I thought not really bothered by it at the moment.

"What happened we heard screams so we came to see if you ladies were alright, right Takashi?" Hani exclaims cutely as he rushes into the room. The both of them notice me and seem a little shocked, though I'm not sure if it was because they see me and think I did something or if it was because of the way I looked. "Ry-chan!" Hani runs at me and clings to my torso trapping my arms in the process. I try to get him to fall off but the little cupcake has a strong hold on me.

"Oh Hani-sempai. You should have seen Ryder-kun just now. He swooped in here like a knight in shining armor and save us from certain death." A girl gushed as I sweat drop at her exaggeration.

"Really? Good Ry-chan." Hani pats me on the head while praising me. "If you ladies are alright then we are going to steal Ry-chan from you." The girls giggle and agree to let me be kidnapped by cupcake and his tall silent shadow.

"H-Hey, wa-wait a minute." I try to protest but if falls on deaf ears. Hani jumps away from me but my freedom is short lived once Mori picks me up and slings me over his shoulder like I'm a sack of potatoes. "Put me down! Hey! Are you listening to me!? I said put me down!" Hani giggles at us and waves goodbye to the girls. Mori doesn't respond to anything I say to him, not that I was expecting him too. He doesn't really talk and when he does speak it usually one or two words.

"You've been naughty Ry-chan. You've been skipping club." Hani speaks cutely. "But before we go back let's take care of your arm, ne Takashi?"

"I thought it was obvious that I quit, Cupcake. And my arm is just fine." I replied testily. "Now put me down!" I struggle a bit more and pound on Mori's back trying to get him to put me down.

"No, you're bleeding." Mori 's simply replied. I knew my arm hurt but I hadn't noticed any blood. I look down and I could see a small trickle of blood going down my hand. I hold it up to my face not really believing it.

"Huh…who would have thunk." I mumble to myself. Mori just grunts letting me know he heard me. Hani once again giggled at us and skips ahead to the school clinic. 'How the hell is he so cute? Can he really be older than me?' I think in disbelief. Once we get to the clinic Mori sets me down on a bed and pushes my sleeve up revealing a small gash and a huge bruise on my swelling arm. Hani got supplies to patch up my arm and sets them besides me. Mori starts to put the disinfectant on some gauze and holds my arm up a bit higher. "Hey let me do it. I don't need you to take care of me." Mori hums at me but doesn't allow me to do anything besides sit there. "Seriously, man. I can do it." Any attempts to take the supplies out of his hand he thwarts by moving above my reach. Once he's satisfied that I'm not going to take anything from him he puts the gauze on my cut and I hiss a little because of the stinging it causes.

"You okay Ry-chan?" Hani asks. I nod my head once quickly and bite my lip. He grabbed my free hand waiting for Mori to finish patching me up. Mori made quick work of the bandage and pulled my sleeve back down.

"Thanks…I guess." I awkwardly say not looking either in the eye. "Well it's been fun but I'll see ya around…" I laugh awkwardly trying to sneak away but Mori just grabs my hoodie and stops me in my tracks. "Come on. I already said thanks. Just let me goooo." I know I sounded whiny but I really didn't want to find out what was in store for me back at the club. I mean it has been five days and God only knows what Kyoya will have me do to make up for the lost time. I would never admit it out loud but he is scary.

"I don't think so Ry-chan. Kyoya sent us out to find you and bring you back." I freeze at the comment and start sweating a little. This isn't going to end well. "Come on Takashi let's go!" Hani runs out of the room and Mori grabs me again and slings me over his shoulder again as we start heading back to music room three.

"NOOOO! LET ME GO I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" I'm being dramatic and this gets a chuckle out of the man carrying me.

"Apologize and behave. I'm sure Kyoya will forgive you… in time." Mori tries to comfort me. I was surprised to hear him speak so much at once.

"Well at least I got to hear you speak a full sentence before I go. Not that it is such a huge accomplishment. Though I guess you do have a nice voice." I mused out loud. I look back and see red ears on the silent man and laugh. He adjusts me on his shoulder causing it to dig into my stomach pushing out all the air in my system. "Dude, not fair!" He looks back at me and smirks a little as if saying that was my punishment for laughing at him.

"Takashi, Ry-chan! Hurry up or I'm going to leave you both behind!" Hani yells at us as he's down at the other end of the hall. The trip to the club was way too quick for my liking and once again I hear the chatter of silly girl's fangirling over the boys. Mori gently stood me back on the ground and made sure I was steady before pulling away.

"Good work Mori-sempai, Hani-sempai. It looks like you caught our runaway host." Kyoya gloated. I give him a small glare as a see Tamaki sprinting over to us.

"Ryder! You had Daddy so worried. I missed you." Tamaki dramatically cried while clinging to me. "Don't ever run away from Daddy again."The twins push Tamaki off me and give me hugs of their own.

"You bad boy Ryder. How many times do we have to tell you to include us in these escapades of yours." The twins say together.

"Though I really want to run away with you Kaoru. I can think of so many things we can do alone." Hikaru flirts with his brother earning squeals of delight from his fans.

"Hikaru don't say such embarrassing things like that in front of other people." Kaoru blushes and turns his face away from his brother.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. You are just too cute not too." Hikaru finishes their act by drawing Kaoru closer to him. I push both of them away from me.

"Don't use me to start your fake homo act." I deadpan at them. They stick their tongues out at me and snicker. I make a fist at them warning them to not mess with me. They aren't fazed by my nonverbal threat. Someone hits me in the back of my head with something hard. I turn my head to see Haruhi. She didn't really have any expression on her face but I could tell she was glad I came back, even if it was unwilling.

"Back to work everyone. And I _do_ mean everyone." Kyoya said looking at me. "Ryder, I have a couple special tasks for you." I could see the evil glint in Kyoya's eyes and gulped nervously. I got stuck serving tea and snacks, washing all the dishes, moving furniture around, and cleaning the whole room by myself. I complained the entire time but did what I was told. The worst of my punishment was when Kyoya banned me from wearing my hood during club hours and club trips. We argued about that for several minutes before I had to relent because of the debt I owed him. He actually tagged on an extra five hundred customer limit to my debt ( one hundred for every day I was absent). So if I was ever going to get my quota filled I needed to start playing by the rules. I wonder if I can even do it? I was finishing doing my extra chores around the club when Kyoya called me over. "Ryder, some last minute customers have requested your service." My eyes got big as did everyone's in the room.

"What? You must be joking." I tried laughing him off. Who would request me. I've practically scared off anyone that has come near me. Kyoya pointed at a table and I saw it was the group of girls from earlier. 'Maybe they just wanted to say thank you again. This is probably a onetime deal.' I thought not really knowing what I was going to start after today. I head over to the table where the four girls are chatting waiting for me. I could feel the eyes of every host in the room waiting to see what was going to transpire.

"Hey ladies. Long time no see." I joked as I sat down. They giggled at me. 'Well so far so good.' I thought.

"Ryder-kun, thank you once again for saving me earlier. I made these cookies for you. I know it's not much but I hope you like them." The girl I saved blushed as she handed me a small package of freshly baked cookies. All the girls were staring at me waiting for me to eat one so I did. I carefully put one into my mouth wary of how it may taste.

"It's good." I said surprised. The girls released a breath they had been holding.

"Do you like sweets Ryder-kun? What's your favorite?" another girl asked me.

"Yeah I do. I don't know if I actually have a favorite but anything with chocolate and strawberries is always good." I replied back thoughtfully. This got the girls giggling again. We were talking a bit longer when the whole incident came back up.

"I know it was so scary when I started falling. I think I'm going to have nightmares about it." The girl I rescued, who's name I learned is named Suki, said. Without even thinking I help my fingers in a gun sign and acted like I was shooting her in the head. This got strange looks from everybody watching besides Haruhi.

"There now if a nightmare decides to appear in your dreams tonight I'll be there and will be able to fight it off and protect you." I tell her plainly. This is what I have always done to Haruhi when she gets scared or has nightmares. It really isn't a big deal… or so I thought. The girls at my table start squealing and have hearts in their eyes. I swear if they could they would have melted into a giant puddle on the floor. The next thing I know is I hear the other females in the room telling Kyoya how sweet I actually am and want to request me tomorrow. I hears things like "pick me tomorrow to visit me in my dreams". I'm being bombarded with bodies and not really sure where to turn. This isn't really helping me to stay calm, it only proves to agitate me.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I yell. I thought it would scare them off but it has the opposite effect. They press in closer not fazed with my bout of anger. Somehow it has become endearing to them and makes them squeal louder. "THAT'S IT, I QUIT! I'M NEVER COMING BACK AGAIN!"

-TBC-

Well tell me what you guys think. I think it's a pretty good start to the series. I didn't think I'd get another chapter out so quickly but since I'm SUPPOSED to be studying for an exam that I have tomorrow I of course had to get the inspiration to write. Gotta love how these things work.


	3. The Annoying Job of a High School Host

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. Only character I own is my own. This is only done out of boredom and fun and I do not get paid for any of this.

Haruhi and I were rushing through the school hallways trying to get to the host club. We were running a bit behind because _someone,_ aka Haruhi, just had study. Studying is good, don't get me wrong but when a person has already learned almost everything about our current studies and is getting ahead just for the fun of it, it can be slightly annoying. Haruhi is a big over achiever and always has been one. It's the main reason she is so smart and was able to get into Ouran Academy on an academic scholarship. I'm smart too, I don't want to brag but I do get high B's to low A's without even trying, but in order for Haruhi to go here free of charge she's got to stay number one in the class. I don't have the drive to do anything like that. I'm happy with whatever I get good or bad. That's why I got in with a music scholarship. My scholarship deals with me staying number one for my section. I have practically mastered playing the cello and violin so getting in wasn't that difficult. "Haruhi, make sure next time you keep a better eye on the time." I said annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me it was time to go!?" was her defensive response.

"I did three times and you kept saying "let me finish this paragraph then we'll go." I try to imitate her voice, not well but it was an honest attempt

"I sound _nothing_ like that. And you could have gone without me." She huffed.

"Hahaha you're so funny. Like I'm gonna wait around the club with those idiots. I'd rather have steel nails hammered into my fingers." She just gave me her yea-right look. The hosts aren't as bad as I complain but I can't have them getting big heads because I find them slightly less annoying than most of the human population. "Look we're almost there!" We reach the door and take a few seconds to compose ourselves. Though when we opened the door we were greeted by a tropical paradise wonderland and the boys dressed in Bali costumes.

"Welcome." They all greeted and smiled at us.

"You finally made it guys. You are so late." The twins harmonize. Haruhi is looking at a calendar confirming it was still early spring. Since we weren't customers Hani was having Mori run around the room like a maniac while Hani sat on his shoulders. 'That actually does look like fun.' I think a little jealous. 'I need to find my own moving statue to lug me around like that.'

"Huddling under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense!" Tamaki explains. 'Oh no. Here we go again. Him and his dramatics.' I dead pan. "And besides the heating system we have is" pausing for his dramatic effect "the best."

"Ugh." Both Haruhi and I sigh.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club?" Kyoya asks snidely. "Remember you owe us eight million yen so be careful what you say. Ryder hood off, club is now in session." Haruhi balks at four eyes words and I growl in annoyance. I do what he says but I'm still not happy being forced into taking my hood off. I am secretly counting down the hours. Meanwhile Tamaki is still being a spaz posing in different positions while he is still explaining everything.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be chilly early spring out there in the real world but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise." Tamaki ends up between Haruhi and me putting his arms around our shoulders. I shrug him off quickly but he doesn't seem to mind in the least. "Oh yes! We've turned this place into Nirvana, a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer!"

"That's funny, cause I feel a massive chill right now." Haruhi deadpans at Lord Idiot causing me to snicker. Soon the place starts filling up with regular customers and we all have to go our separate ways. Ever since I saved Suki I have gotten a steady flow of customers. Even when I lose my temper, none of the girls run away in fear. It's a little unsettling. I'm so used to people running away in terror if I even looked the slightest bit annoyed. Rich people certainly are different breed of people. My most popular attraction, as Kyoya has stated, is picking a girl to show up in their dreams for the night. So in order to keep things fair Kyoya made a list of guests and makes me go in order of said list. It really is a big pain in the ass. Haruhi and I don't have guests coming in till later so we are serving drinks. I'm getting the twins table…lucky me.

"What kind of party is it going to be?" a brunette girl named Layla asks the twins. 'Party? What party?' I question in my head waiting for someone to answer. "Is it going to be formal?"

"Yes, in fact we've rented the school's largest hall." Hikaru answers.

"Yeah it's the perfect place for dancing." Kaoru adds on. Hikaru suddenly brings his face close to Kaoru's hovering over him slightly.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru." Hikaru initiates their brotherly love flirting act and Kaoru, like always, plays along.

"Don't say that Hikaru..! I want that too!" Kaoru's statements get the girls at their table riled up and they start shrieking and fawning over the two of them. I slam down their drinks and stomp away. 'So damn annoying!' I stomp over to where Haruhi and Kyoya are standing, watching the scene play out.

"The girls seemed more worked up than they usually are." Haruhi states.

Kyoya continues to write in his notebook of all knowing knowledge as he responds. "Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies."

"So then you're the one who came up with this whole thing." I say knowing how much this guy likes to make money.

"I have no decision making authority. The clubs policies and rules are all laid out by our club's king, Tamaki. But I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk." Kyoya smiles his creepy I-just-manipulated-everything-to-my-benefit smile while pushing his glasses back up his face. I'm very impressed with his shadow techniques as I notice Haruhi inching away from him. I'm sure if Kyoya wasn't here the host club never would have been able to stay open. I start walking back to my designated area with Haruhi heading towards hers when we spot Hani with his guests.

"TADA!" Hani exclaims as he starts showing off his outfit. The girls comment on how cute and adorable he is. "Hi ladies I love these Balinese flowers! We had them flown in." Mori walks by holding a pineapple in his left hand by his ear. Why? Who knows. Nothing in this club ever makes sense. Hani spots him and turns his attention on the tall senior as Mori does the same to the shorter. "Takashi!" Hani literally jumps on Mori's legs and climbs up him like he was a monkey heading to the top of a tree. Once Hani reaches his destination he slips a lei of flowers around Mori's neck and hugs him. "There~ we match!" The girls start dropping like flies at his cuteness. I look at Haruhi and shrug not understanding them in the slightest as I finally return to my table.

"Oh Ryder, aren't you going to wear an outfit like everyone else?" Miranda, another regular, asks.

"Hnn. No thanks. If I was meant to wear attire like that in the early spring I wouldn't need to carry around a jacket. You should always wear proper clothing for the current season." I deadpan. The hosts had tried to get me into an outfit they picked out for me but seeing how it was a woman's outfit, plus I'd never dress up anyway, I politely declined. Okay maybe not politely, it may have been in fact pretty rude but it's my story and I'll stick with polite.

"Wow that's so dreamy. It's so cool how you're faithful to the seasons." Suki gushes.

"I hope the cherry blossoms are in full bloom for the party so we can dance among them!" Miranda gushes as well.

"You guys are too cute when you're dreaming like that." I smirk at them as I lean my head against my right arm that was resting on the arm rest of my chair while leaning back crossing my legs to the side. This riles up the girls and once again my ears start ringing due to the squeals of delight. I look over at Haruhi and see a girl, who I think I've seen at Tamaki's table, grab Haruhi's chin lifting it up towards the girl's face.

"You're even cuter than I expected. I've decided, you're going to be my new favorite host." At the words of Kasuga, Tamaki pales.

-Time skip to after club hours-

Tamaki is still sulking and eating ramen while mumbling under his breath. "Hey boss! Why don't you quit eating that commoner's ramen and come over here and help us with the party planning." Hikaru suggests.

"Does it really bother you that Kasugazaki-hime has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.

"He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?" Kyoya responds while typing on his computer.

"Illness? She didn't look sick to me." I question confused.

"She's got the host hopping disease." Hikaru answers me.

"Aka the never the same boy twice disease." Kaoru also answers me in case either Haruhi or I didn't understand Hikaru's explanation.

"Usually our customers choose a favorite host then see him regularly. However Kanako-hime tends to change her favorites on a regular basis." Kyoya adds.

"That's right I think we've all had her at least twice. Cause before she was with Haru-chan she was with Tama-chan." Hani says and I suddenly get a mental picture of Tamaki and this girl Kanako holding each other in a field of roses. I shiver at the image knowing its probably going to give me nightmares.

"Oh. So he's upset that I took her from him?" Haruhi deadpans understanding completely as Tamaki comes up to yell at her.

"SHUT UP!" Tamaki yells. "I COULDN'T CARE LESS! Grr, I'm running out of patience. Haruhi, Ryder! It's time you start dressing like girls!" We both huh at him and he continues his rant. "I don't understand why you guys are popular with the ladies when in fact the both of you are ladies yourself! No one in the entire school besides us in this room knows your secret."

"Yeah they both opted out of taking gym since it's an elective" Hikaru and Kaoru slide behind Tamaki while pointing one finger up in the air.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell." Tamaki runs off only to bring back a small chest. 'How the hell did he run there and back so fast?' I question as I keep watching the scene unfold.

"That's enough Haruhi!" Tamaki's voice echoed out of the chest as he was digging something out of it. "Now you listen to Daddy." He pulls out a blown up picture of Haruhi from last school year and shoves it in her face. "Now Daddy wants you to go back to thiiiisssss!"

"DON'T GO BLOWING UP MY PICTURE WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!" Haruhi shouts at Tamaki peeved.

"I swear if you have one of me I'm going to rearrange your face." I warn but by now Tamaki is crying underneath the picture he has just hung on the wall and the other hosts surround it gawking.

"You know the more I stare at this picture, the more amazed I am. How could this turn into that?" Hikaru asks referring to her appearance during the first week of school. They all turn to her waiting for an explanation.

"The day before school started some kid in our neighborhood stuck gum in my hair. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, ya know." Haruhi explains.

"So then what's your excuse Ryder?" Kaoru asks.

"Why do I need an excuse for the way I look?" I huff at him. "I actually prefer people think of me as a dude. Makes my life a lot simplier."

"GIRLS SHOULD NEVER REFER TO THEMSELVES AS A DUDE!" My eye starts twitching at Tamaki's outburst. "MAMA! Haruhi and Ryder are using those dirty boy words again." Tamaki sinks to the floor and pulls out a handkerchief and cries.

"I'm sorry but who is mama?" Kaoru asks Kyoya confused.

"Based on club position I assume it's me." Kyoya sighs.

"Look I don't see what you're crying about." Haruhi states annoyed.

"Yeah. By us pretending to be guys we can work as hosts paying back more of the debt we owe." I add.

"I hate to change the subject but do either of you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." Hikaru asks. This gets me and Haruhi to pale slightly.

"No. But the party doesn't have anything to do with our quota right?" Haruhi asks worried.

"Yeah. I know I'd rather skip it and I know Haruhi isn't interested by parties like that." I also say worried that they were going to force us into going. Tamaki sees the opportunity and takes it.

"Definitely not. A refined gentleman must know how to dance." He says smugly. "If you want to live the life of a host so badly your gonna have to show us how far your willing to go. I order you to master the waltz in one week and you will both demonstrate it for us at the party or I'll tell the entire school you're both girls and knock you both back down to errand boys!" Haruhi shakes out of nervousness as she thinks of her impending doom I on the other hand am ecstatic.

"Suh-weet! I could really care less about being a host so you can go ahead and tell everyone you know about me, okay? And I get to skip the party. Double bonus!" I smirk. "Errand boy here I come!" I'm so happy I start humming and skipping out of the room. All the hosts including Haruhi get anime sweat drops at my antics.

-The next day-

Unfortunately my good mood was short lived. I was still being forced to take dance lessons with Haruhi so I could become a proper gentleman. Hani ended up being my partner and Kasugazaki was Haruhi's. The host club shut down for us so we had time to learn and the entire time Tamaki was depressed. He wanted to be Haruhi's dance partner but was way too tall to fill the part. Hani may have been short enough to fill in as a girl but he had no interest with following the music or the dance steps. We kept twirling around and around in fast circles making me dizzy. He finally let me go and I was still wobbling around not sure which direction I was going. "I-I think, I think I need to lay down." I moaned feeling sick and light headed. I heard feet moving but my eyes rolled in the back of my head and down to the floor I went. I'm sure if this was a manga I'd have swirly eyes.

"Are you okay Ry-chan?" Hani asks concerned.

"Hehehe I see small Usa-chan's dancing around my head." I giggle not in my right state of mind. I see a concerned look cross his face as he looks up at Takashi who had come over to rescue me from the floor. Mori picks me up in his arms and brings me to a nearby couch and lays me back down.

"Geez you really did a number on Ryder, Hani-sempai." Kaoru states impressed.

"I think it's time for a break." Hikaru laughs.

"Break time? But all the little Usa-chan's want to keep dancing with me…." I say still out of touch with reality.

"Hani-sempai. I think you broke Ryder." The twins deadpan at the little guy.

"I'm sorry Ry-chan! Please get better." Hani cries and clings onto me. I mumble incoherently and close my eyes. The world slowly but surely starts to stop spinning and I come back around to reality. I hear Haruhi still practicing with Kasugazaki and it doesn't seem to be going well. Next thing I hear is Haruhi tripping and both crash to the ground. I sit back up checking on them but don't move from the couch since the room starts to spin again. "You okay now Ry-chan?"

"Hnn. I'll be fine. But I'm not partnering up with you again you twirling fiend." I deadpan at him and get a giggle out of him. I shake my head trying to get the last of my dizziness out of my system. I see Haruhi serving Kasugazaki tea and Kyoya joins them talking about a Ginori tea set. I don't really pay attention but whatever Haruhi said to Kasugazaki makes her freak out and end up spilling tea on her fingers. Haruhi suggests they go to the nurse's clinic to tend to her "burn". "Wait up Haruhi! I'll come with. I need to get out of this room for a bit." We make it to the Nurse's office and see a guy standing in the room.

"Doctor…" Haruhi starts to say but fades off unsure who the guy really is.

"The doctor's not here. What is it? A burn?" The guy turns his attention to Kasugazaki alarmed. "Let me see…"

"No thank you." Kasugazaki responds pulling away and then clings to Haruhi. "I'll ask Haruhi-kun to take care of it. Right?"

"Eh… But if there's an assistant nurse, then…" Haruhi replies pointing to the boy standing in front of us. She clearly doesn't see he's wearing a school uniform. Observation skills…zero.

"I'm just another student. Can't you see I'm wearing a uniform?" He asks a bit unnerved. I am sitting back from the conversation thinking there's something going on between the two.

Kasugazaki laughs at Haruhi for not being very observant. "My dear Haruhi-kun. But it cannot be helped. He doesn't look like the heir of a fist-rate corporation." The guy laughs awkwardly and scratches the side of his face. "Why are you here anyway? Did you perhaps see us coming and stayed?" Kasugazaki looked a little hopeful at the thought.

"No. I'm greeting the teachers. I need to finish this within the semester." The guy answered oblivious to Kasugazaki's feelings.. The guy starts to leave the room smiling at all of us. "Since the teachers not here, I'll come back later."

"A friend of yours?" I ask curious. Kasugazaki freaks out and blushes.

"No, I don't know him! Oh my, what are you saying?" Kasugazaki says defensively heading to the door. "It seems the burn is not serious so I'll be going now. Farewell." Once she is about to open the door it flings open hitting the poor girl in the face. Mori charges into the middle of the room carrying a wounded Hani.

"An.. an injury…" he says looking between Hani, Kasugazaki, and the door he just broke off its hinges.

I whistle at him impressed. "Nice going Statue Man." Kasugazaki gets up and runs away without a backwards glance so I have Haruhi help Mori fix the door as I tend to Hani. "So Statue Man stepped on you after you fell while dancing? You guys need to be careful but don't worry he only got a scratch." Hani rubs his eyes that have teared up and mumbles out a sad "I'm okay". Mori gave me a small smile and I slightly blushed. For the first time knowing him I actually thought he was handsome.

"Ry-chan, Haru-chan." Hani chirps revitalized from his treatment as he jumps into my lap hugging me. "Did you talk to Suzushima-kun earlier?" I thought for a minute before coming to the conclusion that Suzushima was the guy we talked to earlier. "Suzushima Toru-kun is from class 11C and is Kasugazaki-chan's fiancée." Now everything was starting to make sense as to why they were weird around one another.

-Back at the club-

The hot topic back at the club was Kasugazaki-hime's and Suzushima's discord. Tamaki ordered all of us (though let's be honest he was mostly referring to Kyoya) to talk about the background of the at odds couple. Haruhi tries to ask about our dance lessons but no one paid her any attention. "It seems the two of them were childhood friends. The engagement was arranged by their parents. Excellent grades, fair social status and he'll be studying abroad next spring. He's ordinary looking but he's reliable." Kyoya reads the facts out of his notebook. "If I had to fault him for anything…"

"He doesn't have much presence." Hikaru interrupts.

"He's also faint hearted." Kaoru adds.

"So in others words…He's boring." Kyoya states snapping his notebook shut.

"No mercy. Nice Kyoya-sempai." I laugh. Everyone stares at me for using the Shadow kings first name. I don't really notice this but I decided then and there that I liked Kyoya.

"Kyoya. You knew about the fiancée all this time?" Tamaki questions a little hurt that he wasn't informed.

"It's my responsibility to investigate our guests. But didn't think the information benefitted us so I disregarded it." Was the curt reply.

"Alright everyone we are going to need to work on our strategy." Tamaki says.

"Which one?" everyone else questions him.

"Men it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy!" I deadpan at his words knowing there was going to be a lot of work involved in whatever scheme was going on in Tamaki's head. I was right to be wary. I got dragged into helping the twins and Kyoya write a love letter for Suzushima asking him to go to his classroom on the night of the party. Apparently because I was a girl, I should know what to write but I didn't have a clue. All I know is that it was badly written but we put in the word love a bunch of times hoping it would catch his interest. I was told Haruhi was going to dress as a girl so she could figure out his true feelings.

-Time skip to party-

"It is so good to see you my little lambs. The Ouran host club would like to bid you, welcome." Tamaki says as we all bow to the crowd. As soon as we do all the lights turn on and the orchestra starts to play. We are all dressed up in suits. Haruhi and I had to borrow some olds one from the twins. Mine was a simple black suit with a crimson tie. I was peeved, to say the least, that I wasn't allowed to wear my hoodie underneath. It didn't, as I quote, "look professional". Haruhi's was brown with pinstripes on the vest.

"As always ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your hearts content. Based on her dancing skills one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's rewards will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king." Kyoya said to the sea of women.

"Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki winks and several females faint. Neither Haruhi nor I were very excited for this event. I seriously would have preferred going back down to errand boy but on the other hand the past week of twirling in circles with Hani would be in vain if I gave up.

"Haruhi, Ryder show some enthusiasm." Hikaru and Kaoru chid us giving us annoyed looks. I give them my go to hell look which they roll their eyes at.

"Well excuse us guys." Haruhi responds. "We're not used to this sort of thing. We've only ever gone to the festivals held in the neighborhood park.

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not." Kyoya counters. "Well since you are already here you guys might as well get yourselves something to eat. We've got quite a spread." Haruhi perks up at the sound of that probably thinking they were going to have fatty tuna. That girl is obsessed with it.

"A spread…" she whispers and blushes lightly. "With fatty tuna?" Kyoya's pen breaks and the hosts start freaking out.

"Fatty tuna?" They all question shocked. The twins got this perverted look on their faces and squeezed Haruhi in between them. They girl was redder than a tomato. Tamaki flips over the railing down to our level looking determined.

"Get some fatty tuna here right now!" he points to Kyoya.

Kyoya starts dialing on his phone, "Add some deluxe sushi". The twins kept chanting over and over calling Haruhi a "poor little dear". I chuckle at her plight. 'It's her own fault for asking.' I thought. Once they were done making fun of her, we were ordered to start dancing with the guests. Kyoya said I had to dance with a least five people but he wanted more. I did the minimum. Dancing wasn't all that bad. I kind of enjoyed it but not really having the time or the proper instructor on how to waltz I kept messing up and stepping on peoples toes. So I thought it would be safer for everyone if I just kept to the sidelines. The twins at one point danced together causing a big ruckus on the dance floor. The time was going by pretty fast and it was time to start our operation. I along with most of the hosts went back to the changing room waiting for Mori and Hani to bring Haruhi. I wasn't too pleased that Haruhi had to be the one to get Suzushima to confess his true feelings but I certainly couldn't do it. My eye colors would give me away and ruin it.

"There she is." Kaoru smirked. Mori brought her closer and set her down in front of us.

"You didn't have to be so forceful." She complained.

"Never mind that. Go get changed." Hikaru replied handing her a package. Hani pushed her inside the dressing room and we stood around waiting for her to change.

"A little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling. And remember Haruhi," Kyoya talks as he starts to check his watch, "There are only twenty minutes remaining until the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall." Haruhi comes out wearing a light pink dress with a bow and flowers pinned up by her left shoulder. Hikaru and Kaoru immediately start putting make-up on her. For guys they were pretty talented at applying it. 'Kinda sad that a pair of guys can do something like that, but me who is actually a girl can't figure her way around a brush.' I mentally sighed. Oh well. It's not like I've ever wanted to wear makeup nor would I ever. It's Way too much trouble to have to apply it every day just to please other people.

"You have to ask him how he feels. Okay?" Hani asks cutely. He was really getting into the mission excited on how it was going to turn out.

"We know this is the boss's strategy but it's kinda unsettling." The twins harmonize still applying makeup.

"Gentlemen. Here you all are. What are you doing?" Tamaki asks us annoyed we all left the hall. "The guests are waiting for~" He pauses stunned by Haruhi when she turns to look at him. I can already see the blush forming on his cheeks as he looks at her.

"So what do you think?" The twins gloat at their handiwork. Haruhi really did look cute all dressed up. Kyoya was actually smiling at her, creepy but it was a real smile, Mori was blushing but trying to keep a straight face.

"Wow. You look so cute!" Hani chirped at Haruhi. Haruhi was walking funny due to the heels she wore and was complaining about everything under her breath. This sort of thing was not her. I think this is the first time I've ever seen her like this. I snapped a photo of her cause I had to show our father when we got home. He would kill me if I didn't.

"Good luck Haruhi!" The twins cheered her on as she was still stumbling around in the halls.

"I can't believe… she's so pretty." Tamaki said still in la la land. I gave him a sharp look and he froze in place. "W-well I me-mean. I always knew she was p-pretty, b-but it still is su-surprising to see her like this." He tried to recover himself and I just Hned at him.

"So what did you think of our work Ryder?" The twins ask me smirking. I looked at them a few seconds before answering.

"Hn. Not bad… for a couple of boys." I replied and lightly punched an arm on both of them. They rubbed their arms acting as if it hurt. "Come on Hikaru and Kaoru. I'm sure your fangirls are waiting for more brotherly love." I started to go back down the hall when I felt arms go across my shoulders. On both sides of me was an identical person smirking and squishing me between them. I knocked their arms off and kept going but they were persistent on trying to keep me between them. "Knock it off you damn clones!" I once again threw their arms off me and dashed back to the hall.

"Aww come on Ryder. I thought we were friends. I mean you did just call us by our names." They gloated pleased with themselves.

"Did not!" I retorted angry.

"Lying is bad Ryder."

"Go to hell!"

"Only if you come with us."

"Grrrr. You guys piss me off!"

"Hahaha that's not very hard to do." I full out sprinted to the hall trying to lose the double gangers. "Wait Ryder! We want to tease you more!"

"Damn rich people!" I growled out as I finally made it back to the party. I successfully hid in the sea of people. Once I thought I was safe I let out the breath I was holding and finally started to relax a little… that is until I felt someone touch my shoulder. I jumped and spun around quickly ready to defend myself if needed. It was Kyoya and he held his hands up in the surrender position. "What do _you_ want?"

"I have a request for you." He smirked as a raised an eyebrow at him curious.

-Time skip to the end of the evening-

The hosts that are inside the hall see Kanako and Suzushima running outside in the school yard. I get the okay from Kyoya and everyone starts to head outside. The couple gets bright spot lights shined on them as the guests stare curious as to what is going on.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Tamaki says. "It is now time for us to begin the final dance of tonight's festivities. The last waltz of the night as been chosen by the host club for… this couple." Tamaki points at the confused couple as they just gawk at us not sure what to do. Suzushima gets his act together first and bows to Kanako while holding out his hand. We can't hear what he says from where we are but I'm sure he's asking her to dance trying to prove himself to her. Kanako shyly takes his hand and that is my cue to start playing. Kyoya's request earlier was for me to perform for the last waltz. I didn't particularly mind but still felt a bit awkward playing in front of a bunch of people. I started playing first and the orchestra followed my lead. We watched the couple dance and whatever they were talking about was making Kanako really happy. "Ahhh. May this awkward couple be forever blessed!"

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball." Hikaru says happily. I notice a banana peel in his and his brother's hands but don't think much of it.

"Congratulations Kanako-hime." Kaoru finishes up while everyone else claps.

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king." Hikaru explains as Tamaki grins.

"Haruhi Fujioka will be stand in for Tamaki." Kaoru adds as I notice the banana peels have disappeared. Tamaki, Haruhi, and I look at them with wide eyes. I was hoping that they were messing with us but unfortunately I would be wrong.

"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night would make the evening more thrilling for everyone." The twins shrug not phased at all. If anything they were amused by it.

"There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi grumbles. I nod in agreement not wanting her to do it either.

"If you do we'll cut your debt by a third." Kyoya entices. This catches her attention.

"Well it is only a peck on the cheek." How quickly she changes her mind. I go to reject the offer for her but she puts a hand on my arm stopping me. I look at her curious. "Ryder. It's okay. It's only on the cheek and it'll help with our debt." I curse under my breath but let her do as she pleases. Haruhi heads down to where Kanako is and the twins hold Tamaki back.

"Hey! You don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss do you?" Hani asks innocently. They all look at me and I just nod. 'Though if it's only on the cheek I wouldn't really count it as a first kiss.' I think as I now start getting a bad feeling. The innocent question gets a stir out of Tamaki. Just as Haruhi is going kiss Kanako's cheek Tamaki jumps at them yelling for them to wait. Both of them get startled and start to pull away from each other when Tamaki slips on a banana peel, slipping, and pushing Haruhi into Kanako causing their lips to connect. They both freeze, for what feels like an eternity but is actually a few seconds, and pull away from one another covering their lips with a hand. Some girls start squealing while others cry but most of the hosts look happy at the accident that transpired, especially Kyoya. I can't believe what just happened and can't seem to move or think coherently. I finally look at Tamaki who is crying while reaching out to Haruhi and I finally snap.

"TAMAKI SUOH!" I shout enraged. I shove the violin into the nearest person's arms, it happened to be Kaoru, and run down the steps towards the idiot.

"W-wait Ryder. It was an accident I swear!" He tries to defend himself while trying to run away.

"I don't frickin' care if it was an accident!" I snap back trying to close the distance between us. "Get over here you coward so I can help make you more flexible by dislocating all your joints!"

"AHHHHH! Don't let Ryder hurt me!" Tamaki yells frightened, running away as fast as he can. I chase him all over the court yard not fazed by all the running. I finally pin him down and am about to punch him when I'm tackled to the side by Hani. He and Mori hold onto me keeping me away from my intended victim.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SUOH!" I shout still struggling to get out of the iron grips of my seniors.

-To be continued-

Here's chapter three! Wasn't sure if I was going to finish when I said I was going to with how hectic work became but I managed to do it. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	4. Update

Hey guys it's been awhile. I would like to apologize for not updating in such a long time. I'm like a 1/3 of the way done with the next chapter and that's because I've been super busy. Work has a bunch of extra overtime hours that I signed up for since I need money, fall semester has started and is already kicking my butt(but on the bright side I did pass my Microbiology class this past summer), and I've had nieces and nephews over at my house frequently this past month and me being the awesome aunt I am has spent a lot of time with them. Just be assured I haven't forgotten about this story and am working on it in any free time I have, which at the moment isn't a whole lot. Within the next 2 weeks my schedule will free up more cause I refuse to sign up for more overtime! So give me a little bit more time and I'll update the next chapter. Okay so a few people have noticed a lack of real romance between Ryder and who I intend for her to wind up with, well I don't want to make it too obvious at this moment in time. Just know when she actually falls for this person it will involve gummy bears. Yes I said gummy bears. Got this idea from a Hiro Hamada fanfic. It won't be what happens in the Hiro story but I was daydreaming about that story and what I have in mind kind of just came from my random thoughts. I'm sure you'll love it but where I am going to post the gummy bear scene won't be for awhile but in the mean time I'll try to add more flirting or whatnot in. I guess I like romance stories that take awhile to build up to the relationship. I really don't like stories that are like "they look into one another's eyes for the first time and fall madly in love". Just never been a fan. Also someone told me they wanted to see more of Ryder's musical talents and it's also coming. I wanted to set up the story a bit more before adding that stuff into it. So thank you all for reading and reviewing it really means a lot to me. I never thought this story would be as popular as it is! My readers are really what keep me coming back and writing more so thank you all!


	5. Invasion of the Otaku

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ! 'Damn alarm clock' I groan groggily. I attempt to reach it to turn it off and miss half a dozen times before I finally reach the button. Silence fills the room and I sigh in content. I wait another minute before even attempting to get up. Once I find the motivation I sit up and stretch and rub my eyes. I look around the room and notice Haruhi isn't in it nor do I hear her out in the other room. 'That's weird.' I glance at the clock and my eyes get as huge as saucers. The time read 0815 which translates to 8:15 AM…. School starts at 8:30…. It's a twenty minute walk from here to there…. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" I quickly jump out of bed swiftly getting around for school. I get dressed in record time and grab my bag hauling my butt out the door and down the street. Thankfully Dad wasn't home yet from work cause I'm sure he wouldn't have let me leave until I greeted him properly.

I dashed down the streets as fast as my feet would carry me. I ran through people, knocking some down in the process. I got a lot of angry shouts and angry looks but I didn't care. The only thought going through my head at the moment was 'gotta get to school'. Being late isn't such a huge deal if it's not an everyday thing but I was told by the school if I didn't start making it on time I was going to get kicked out. Go thirty days without being late and the school would leave me alone about it. Sounds easy enough, right? Nope. I AM not and will NEVER be a morning person. I'd be late to my own funeral if it gets scheduled before noon. Thankfully luck decided to be on my side for once since I wasn't held up by any red lights or traffic. The school quickly came into view but I couldn't relax yet. I had to make it into my classroom which was on the other side of the building. I only had a left, right, right, left, and right turns before coming to my hallway where my classroom would be. A clock in the third hallway I was running down stated I only had about ninety seconds left before I would be tardy.

I put the last of my strength into my running and somehow made it into the classroom with about ten seconds to spare. I skidded to a stop in front of my desk totally winded from my morning run. "I… made…it." I said aloud huffing and puffing trying to get oxygen back into my body. I slumped into my chair and lay across my desk totally spent.

"Well look who decided to show up on time." The twins snickered. "Thought you were a goner for sure." I was too tired to comment and notice Haruhi looking at me concerned.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I accuse pouting slightly.

"I _did_. I tried about five different times and someone kept moaning at me to leave them alone so I did." Haruhi defended herself. I roll my eyes at her but knew this was totally my fault. Again, not a morning person.

"Hey, where's the teacher?" I ask noticing that the bell had rung but class hadn't started yet.

"Oh she may have had some car troubles this morning." Hikaru smiles evilly.

"What did you do and why?" I ask suspicious.

"Well we may or may not have let the air out of her tires and unplugged somethings in the engine." Kaoru answered me mirroring Hikaru's smile.

"We didn't think you'd make it on time so we thought we would help you out. School would be way too boring if you got kicked out." The twins synchronized. "So you should be thanking us." I groan out loud and let my head hit my desk making a loud smacking noise. I mumble incoherently at them and they start tugging on me trying to get me to say it out loud.

I lift my head up looking at the two of them who had moved in front of my desk. "….Thanks." I mumble and blush. I quickly put my head back down hiding my cherry red face. "Say that again, we didn't hear you." They tease me.

"Get your ears checked then cause I didn't say nothing." I defend myself.

"Oh come on Ryder, that's not very nice." Twin smirks look down on me totally amused. I just growl at them looking away. I then notice Haruhi giving me an odd stare.

"Hey Ryder… where's your hoodie?" She asks. I give her a confused look.

"Obviously I'm-" I start to answer and feel for the hood of my hoodie and find nothing there. I start to panic. My hoodie is the equivalent of Hani's pink bunny Usa-chan. Without it I feel exposed and unsafe. "Where the _hell_ is it? I never forget it." I start going through my school bag emptying the contents on my desk and the floor surrounding me. The only things I see are books, pencils, pens, erasers, and notebooks. "No, no. No, no, no, no." I shake my head in denial. How could I have forgotten it? I've had that hoodie since forever.

"Hey are you okay?" Kaoru asks me concerned. I give him a blank stare not really sure how to answer that. Thankfully I didn't have to since the teacher decided to show up at that moment.

"Sorry class, I had a bit of car trouble. If you would all turn to page three hundred and ninety four we can get started." I get another concerned glance from the twins and Haruhi but they return to their seats to start the day.

To sum up my entire day in one word would be it sucked. All the girls in close proximity would surround me like vultures commenting on my decision to not wear my hood during nonhosting hours. It's kind of hard to walk when a gazillion people stand in your way and as I tried to out maneuver them I ran into another group of girls carrying a large cake and wound up with chocolate everywhere. Had to then take a shower in the special locker room for the hosts, Kyoya oh so graciously lent me another uniform (meaning he put it on my already impossible debt to pay back), and my hair frizzed up into a giant puffball. Thankfully Kaoru had some hair product on him and he was able to tame the puffball of doom but only after he and Hikaru laughed at my ridiculous form.

Music class was a disaster. We got a new piece to practice on and I kept reading the notes wrong. On top of that two of my strings broke on my violin! The counselor that I have been forced to see decided he was going to try out a new therapy with me… He had me play with random toys and just watched what I did. He would talk if I spoke to him but he was more interested in seeing how I reacted. At first I just stared at him and the toys thinking it was some sort of prank but he insisted and threatened to take out his beloved puppets. Later in the day I find out he was doing a research paper using his "troubled students" as his guinea pigs for whatever he wanted to learn. Then there was the disaster in science class but let's not go into detail about that. Just know something erupted and green goo got cemented on the ceiling plus a few other things.

I big long drawn out sigh was let out by me as I sat on a bench in a deserted hallway. Classes were done for the day and I had a small break before club started. 'It certainly can't get any worse right?' I mentally question depressed. I then hear footsteps approaching my hallway. I don't bother to look who it is hoping they will just pass by me quickly. "There he is!" a male voice exclaimed. "Ryder-kun! We need to talk."

"Hn. Make it snappy." I retort a little peeved as I finally look over to who is approaching me. It was a group of three guys. The one out in front had shaggy sand blonde hair with hazel eyes. The one next to him had short spikey black hair and dark brown eyes while the last guy had brown hair and green eyes. They were all guys from class 1-B.

"Well aren't you all sunshine and rainbows." The guy with black hair snickered. I believe his name was Hiro.

"I'll show you where the sun doesn't shine if -." I growl back threatening but get cut off.

"Now, now. We aren't here to start a fight, right Hiro?" The blonde hair guy named Keiji chided us. "We wanna talk about this-huh where is it?" Keiji tried to pull something out of his pocket but nothing was there. "Raiden do you have it?" The brown hair boy named Raiden silently pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Keiji. "And we wanna talk about this." Keiji unfolded it and shoved it in my face for me to look at. I growl in annoyance and rip it out of his hands. I then start looking over the piece of paper surprised at what I see on it. "We would love it if you would join us being our fourth member."

"Uhh, you _do_ know what this is right?" I ask in disbelief.

"Of course we do! When we heard you playing this song," Hiro starts to sing way off key to the melody of the song he is referring to, "We really liked it so we looked it up, found more like it and then ran across this ad. So we want to participate but know nothing about this so who better to teach us than the person who got us hooked on it." I looked at him like he just grew another head.

"Please Ryder-kun." Keiji pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"We really do need you Ryder-kun." Raiden added upon seeing my hesitation. Once again I let out a big sigh.

"Alright, alright. I'll join. But don't come crying to me when mommy and daddy have a coronary." I responded and got a big collective yes and high fives in return. I shook my head at them knowing I was probably going to regret this but it would be kind of awesome if the results turned out to be amazing. "You guys are gonna have to accommodate my schedule though." They quickly agreed to that and we parted ways.

-Mini time skip to the club-

Today the club decided to day was a good day for cosplay so everyone dressed in kimonos. When Tamaki was going on about mine he was really playing it up to be spectacular. I know why he was, but it still was annoying to hear him yap about it. I looked at Kyoya seeing him ready to argue but I just wasn't in the mood to fight with anyone today so I silently took the garment from Tamaki and went to get changed. Tamaki squealed in delight saying his plan of persuasion worked… that is until the twins shot him down hard and made him depressed. That really got the twins going and they kept making fun of our idiot king. Though when they thought I was out of ear shot the rest of the hosts were murmuring about me concerned.

I stared at the garment for a couple of moments scrutinizing it but it really wasn't that bad. The main colors of my kimono were a deep red and gold. The background was red and the gold was the pattern on the kimono that looked like branches with leaves. I did a once over on my appearance and it looked really good one me. The one thing you can count on with these boys is that they will never steer you wrong in the fashion department. I exited the changing room only to be glomped by my tiny senior Hani. He gave me a small smile before letting go and going to his station with Mori. I headed over to mine waiting for the first customers of the day. Thankfully today I didn't have a lot of girls lined up so I was able to roam around with Haruhi. We were currently by the twin's station hearing the girls coo over their matching kimonos. "Our Mother designed everything the hosts are wearing today. If you see something you like we can take an order for you." Hikaru smiled at his guests. I guess I did have to be on the girl's side today. The two of them did look cute in their outfits. Then again I am biased with the color blue but I'm sure if I said that out loud to them I'd never hear the end of it.

"Our grandmother even helped us put them on." Kaoru smiled. I looked at Haruhi to see if she knew that but she just shrugged her shoulders at me. The both of us must have missed her and now that they are on the subject of their family I am curious as to what they look like. Hikaru gently grabbed Kaoru's face and turned it towards himself and Kaoru started to blush.

"But you know the only one who will be undressing you is me, Kaoru." Hikaru tenderly says.

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me in front of everybody." Kaoru turns his face away with tears in his eyes. The girls squeal at the fake brotherly love. I just sigh. It still is a little nauseating to see them perform but there's no use in getting bent out of shape over it. If I did they would just intensify their acts. A couple of girls come up to both Haruhi and I.

"Haruhi, Ryder. You both look so cute in your kimonos." The girls say. "Almost like a girl." The last statement was obviously directed at Haruhi since she was wearing a light purple kimono with pink flowers. She really did look adorable.

"Thanks." Haruhi replies for the both of us not really interested.

"Haruhi, Ryder." Now it was Kyoya's turn to speak to us. "You've booked more appointments. It seems you've both had a steady stream of new customers lately. Keep up the good work. I'm not going to charge interest like I normally would so keep this up and you'll be able to pay us back. Although that rental fee for the kimonos you are wearing are nothing to sneeze at." Haruhi gives him a look of despair and I just stare blankly at him. 'So not in the mood for any of this.' I mentally sigh. Kyoya is like a heartless tax collector and unfortunately Haruhi and I made his list. Yay us…

"Oh Kyoya." Another guest appears along with a friend.

"I can't get over how good you look in that kimono." The friend adds on. "Are you planning to release any more picture books of the host club?" I wasn't too happy when I found out Kyoya had been secretly taking pictures of Haruhi and I and selling them to the crazy girls at this school but it is helping us pay back more of our debt so I eventually conceded to let it continue.

"Unfortunately we don't have anything planned at present ladies." Kyoya fake smiles at them. Hikaru and Kaoru overhearing this peek over the wall divider at him.

"But doesn't the club make a lot of money…"Hikaru whispers.

"…from the sale of promotional items?" Kaoru finishes up also whispering. Kyoya then gets out some blurry photos and turns to face the twins.

"That's true but those items were of but poor quality. Those picture books were filled with nothing but amateur hidden camera shots. However if we want to create some higher quality money making products I'm afraid we'd have to draw up from the schools budget." Kyoya answers them getting out a calculator at the end trying to figure it all out. The twins realize their mistake in asking Kyoya about money and quietly slide back down to their side to hide. If it wasn't for Kyoya the host club would have been over before it began. Tamaki has no real leadership qualities and can't understand the meaning of the word budget. Plus with all those sweets Hani eats, it's gotta be expensive.

"Haru-chan, Ry-chan." Hani cried at us. Speaking of the sweets loving senior, he is crying and holding onto one sandal with the other one nowhere to be seen. "I don't know how but I lost one of my sandals!" Haruhi floats over to Hani trying to comfort him.

"But you were just wearing them, weren't you?" She questions.

"Mitsukuni." The tall silent senior Mori intervened. He then grabs Hani's foot and places the sandal back onto its rightful place. "I noticed that you dropped it." Hani then hugs Mori exclaiming his name and crying tears of joy.

"This is seriously creeping me out. Tears certainly are popular today. How can they even cry that easily?" I say to myself and I try to sneak away from everyone. I then bump into Kaoru while lost in thought and notice something fall out of his kimono sleeve. I pick it up and see it's an eye drop bottle. I hold it up to my face with a look of disbelief. The twins come on either side of me not in the least bit embarrassed for cheating.

"For your information it's common for a host to use eye drops." Kaoru replies matter of factly.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears." Hikaru adds in.

"That is totally cheating." I glare at them. Hikaru slings an arm around me and pokes my face.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper." He chides me.

"Here Ryder." Kaoru starts to pull something out of his other sleeve and places a box with a piece of pink candy inside of it onto my hands. "This is for you. You seemed to have had a bad day today so we got this for you to cheer you up."

"I can seriously have this?" I question with a light blush on my cheeks.

"Aren't you the cutest." They grin at me. I look back down at the piece of candy before looking back up at them smiling for real. Today had been pretty crappy so I'm happy they cared enough to do something for me. They may be annoying but they do have their nice moments, although rare. The girls started to gush about the whole ordeal and of course Tamaki had to get in on the action.

"Here Ryder. Daddy will help make your day even better. Take as much as you want!" Tamaki says with tears in his eyes. Although I'm sure the gesture was supposed to be sweet it really wasn't. I just give him a blank look as he keeps piling on more and more of those candies onto my hands. The twins looked a little peeved that Tamaki was hogging all the glory from their idea.

"Let me guess, your tears are fake too." I say sarcastically.

"How could you!" Tamaki replies appalled. "My tears are always genuine. Being able to cry without the aid of eye drops is the mark of a true host. Tell me do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?" I can hear the twins yawning in the background obviously bored, Hani is sleeping on Mori, while Kyoya is attending to one of his books, and Haruhi is just staring blankly at the two of us.

"Yeah right." I sighed. I grab Haruhi's hand and switch places with her. "This is the one you want. So leave me out of any delusions you may have."

"Hey!" Haruhi yells at me. "Did you seriously just sacrifice me!?"

"Well of course. You're way better at handling him than I am and consider it payback for not waking me up this morning." I smirk totally amused. Haruhi was going to say something else before being distracted by a new girl waiting by the door.

"Looks like the host club has a brand new guest." The twins harmonize. They slide over the door and pull out roses from who knows where.

"Come on in. What are you waiting for?" Kaoru tries to flirtily coax the girl inside and failing.

"Watching from afar is no fun." Hikaru then tries upon seeing Kaoru's attempt not working.

"Please miss." They try together.

"Stop that." Tamaki orders somehow appearing on the other side of all of them. "How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests?" He then turns around to face the new soon to be love stricken fangirl and turns on his princely act. "Please you don't have to be afraid my princess." He tries to lift her chin so she's looking at him and Tamaki leans in closer. "I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club." The girl starts to mumble things under her breath as she looks up at Tamaki. 'Three…Two…One. Another girl falling victim to his charm.' I mentally sigh continuing to watch. She then does the unexpected and shoves the king of the club away from her.

"NO! Don't touch me!" She yells grossed out by the king of the host club. "You're phony!" The twins, Hani, Haruhi, and I are all surprised and stare at the scene in front of us with mouths open. The only people not affected by this are Mori and Kyoya but that's pretty normal. 'I thought all girls got weak in the knees for the boss.' I mentally ponder. 'Wait did I just call that blonde idiot my boss? I have been around the twins too much.' Tamaki dramatically spins around in circles holding onto his face.

"What do you mean I'm phony?" His muffled question comes out. He obviously shocked and hurt by what the girl has said.

"Just what I said you're phony!" The girl points a finger at him. "I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!" Tamaki backs away from the girl upset. "You shouldn't be spreading your love around so easily like that you stupid," Tamaki acts as if a giant arrow with the word stupid has struck him in the back, "you must be a dimwitted narcissist," again Tamaki acts like he is struck, "your incompetent, you're a commoner, you're disgusting!" After being "struck" by the invisible arrows Tamaki then acts as if he gets electrocuted and somehow starts to fall backwards in slow motion. 'Seriously how does he do this stuff!?" I gape at him. The twins are thoroughly impressed though.

"He's created a new technique." Hikaru exclaims.

"One man slow motion." Kaoru names said new technique.

"I don't suppose you are…"Kyoya trails off getting the twins and my attention once again.

"Oh it's you!" The girl cries and starts to run at Kyoya and jumps off Tamaki using him like a springboard into Kyoya's arms. "Kyoya! Oh how I've longed to meet you my one and only Prince Charming." Due to the unexpected surprise visitor who has Tamaki out of sorts the club shut down early. We all got dressed into our uniforms to hear this girl's story. She basically told us how she and Kyoya are madly in love and engaged to be married in the near future.

"Fiancé!?" Hikaru questions astonished.

"Kyoya-sempai?" Kaoru asks not believing it.

"Of course. My name is Renge Houshakuji and I'll be transferring into Ouran Academy's first year class A tomorrow." Renge assures us happily. The hosts all look at Tamaki who is in his corner of woe once again.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asks annoyed.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy." Kaoru snickers in response.

"Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?" Kyoya asks peeved.

"Maybe because we can all see you being the lovely housewife." I laugh at his expense which only gets me a glare in return. I can't help it. If Kyoya was actually a girl he could so be Tamaki's wife. They'd make an interesting couple!

"Oh this is a story of love at first sight." Renge gushes not paying attention to us in the least. She goes off into some fantasy land and keeps explaining everything. "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the back yard when you thought no one was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten."

"Is she serious?" The twins ask not believing a word she was saying.

"Are you sure you have the right person? I mean this is Kyoya-sempai we're talking about." I deadpan at her. Kyoya gets an anime sweat drop not sure how to take what I just said. I mean this is Kyoya. He doesn't have a heart to begin with so gazing at flowers and rescuing animals just isn't possible.

"Ryder! Be more polite to Kyoya-sempai." The twins harshly whisper in my ears. "Angering him isn't a good idea." I just roll my eyes at them. If I wanna anger him I will… though I probably shouldn't. The horrors that can await me are endless.

"No way! I can recognize my love anywhere!" Renge defends aggressively. The twins start running around in the background going in circles yelling "WAH! Who is this girl talking about!? WAH shut it off! STOP HER!" due to all the confusion this girl is causing us. The rest of us are giving her really creeped out confused stares. "He's a gentle man who's kind to everyone but doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude but in fact sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the star of the popular dating sim Uki-Doki Memorial. You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi!" We all freeze at her words before it starts to sink in and only half of us grasp the situation.

"Uki?" Haruhi asks.

"Doki?" Hani also questions.

"Otaku!" Tamaki yells afraid.

"Otaku!?" Hikaru also yells afraid. Mori just stands there confused not knowing what she is talking about.

"I've never seen one before!" Kaoru yells panicking.

"Ewwww an Otaku! Take them first! I don't want your Otaku germs!" I dramatically yell hiding behind the twins and Tamaki.

"Now you're sacrificing us? And after we gave you that candy?" The twins ask me a little hurt as all three stare at me in disbelief.

"Otakuism is highly contagious. Do you want me to turn into a raving lunatic like her?" I argue back at them. They start to imagine what I'd be like if I acted like Renge before shaking their heads freaked out by whatever they had just conjured up. "Didn't think so. Plus boys are more resistant to that disease so you should be fine… maybe…. Okay probably not but I'd save you… eventually…maybe." They give me looks of contempt as I smile as sweetly as possible at them.

"I get it now. You're in love with that character. Projecting that love onto me and you somehow deluded yourself into thinking we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably has glasses as well." Kyoya concludes from the girls incoherent ramblings. We all surround him staring.

"So she made it all up?" Tamaki questions. "You're not really her fiancé, right?"

"Well no. I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Besides, this is the first time I've ever met the woman." Kyoya answer Tamaki. Tamaki then sighs in relief as the rest of us stare in disbelief at how Kyoya kept this tidbit of information from us from the start.

"You know he should have said that from the beginning." I mutter annoyed.

"You said it." The twins nod in agreement equally as annoyed as I was. Somehow or other the twins had maneuvered me to sit in between them on a couch opposite of Renge and Kyoya as we continue to watch the scene in front of us continue to unfold. Haruhi, Tamaki, Hani, and Mori are standing behind them and Renge keeps looking lovingly at Kyoya.

"So according to my research, I understand that you're in charge of managing the club. Is that true, Kyoya?" Renge asks in awe.

"That's right." Hani answers cutely. "Kyo-chan is our director!"

"Only cause no one else is capable of handling it." I mutter and see Kyoya smirk. How he heard me but not the twins who were closer is beyond me but he does take great pride in his work even if it goes unappreciated by everyone else.

"You're the clubs director?" the deluded girls eyes light up. "That's perfect. Oh wow! I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business!"

"What do you think we are? A bakery?" I ask exasperated, not that she was listening to anyone.

"We don't advertise we're just a host club." The twins add onto my comment equally as aggravated by her delusions.

"I've made up my mind! I'm going to become the manager of this host club!" Renge continues on ignoring the three of us. I hear disgruntled groans from the boys beside me.

"I swear this girl may be finding herself buried six feet under tonight if she keeps this up. Wanna help? Cause moving a dead body is a lot of work for just one person." I whisper to the twins and get identical smirks in response.

"I'm curious as to how you would know that." Kaoru asks amused.

"If I tell you I'd have to kill you. So don't ask." I smirk loving how his eyes widened for a split second. "I'll just give you one tip; use Lyme when covering up a body." ( **A/N** : Okay I've never killed anybody but my neighbor is from Ireland and her father was in the Irish Mafia and we were **joking** about hiding a dead body a while back and she said this to me which I didn't believe till she started talking about her father. All Irish women are crazy just as an FYI and I would know cause I'm half Irish.)

"Hahaha!" Hikaru laughs at me slinging an arm around me. "This is why you're our favorite toy!"

"Toy?" I question but Renge then draws our attention back to her.

"Well boys. I look forward to working with all of you." She giggles happily. Renge heads back to her residence before the rest of us and the club member's discus her presence a bit longer.

"Kyoya is this really a good idea?" Tamaki asks worried.

"Miss Houshakuji is the _only_ daughter of an important Ootari family client." Kyoya stresses the word only to us. "So please be polite and try not to offend her." Tamaki sinks closer to the ground in a defeated manner.

"Alright then." Tamaki quickly regains his composure and looks in Haruhi's direction. "Haruhi…" Tamaki places a hand on her shoulder then quickly turns running away from her. "This will be part of your host club training so daddy will have to be cold-hearted!" The twins linked arms with me running away fake crying. I can see Hani giddily getting a piggy back ride from Mori as Mori runs away from Haruhi as well. She stands there with one of her hands reached towards us upset at how the responsibility of handling Renge was thrust upon her. The twins keep drag me out the door and before they do I hear Kyoya threaten Haruhi with doubling the debt if anything were to go wrong. We get a good distance away before Hikaru and Kaoru release me.

"You know all of my stuff is back in the club room." I monotonously say to them.

"That's okay." Hikaru smiles at me.

"I'm sure Haruhi will grab it for you." Kaoru says while patting me on the head.

"Of course the two of you would just assume that." I sigh. "Do you really think it'll be okay to leave Haruhi with Renge?"

"Don't know but if the boss says too then we will." The twins answer together. I just sigh and let them get a bit ahead of me as I continue to follow them out to the front entrance. They start horsing around laughing at how dumb Tamaki was today. I smile as I listen and stuff my hands into my jacket pockets and feel my right hand brush against something hard. Confused I pull it out and see the pink candy the twins had given to me earlier.

"Oh yeah." I mumble to myself.

"Oh yeah what?" they ask me confused. I held up the candy Kaoru handed me earlier to show them what I was talking about.

"I never did thank you for it… so thanks." I smile and quicken my stride so I could kiss both of them on one side of their cheeks as a thank you. As I did that I squeezed through them and noticed they stopped walking. I turn around and see them standing there blushing bright red. "Ahahahaha! So you guys are human."

"W-what was that for?" Kaoru stutters shocked.

"I thought I already told you. I was thanking you for the treat." I smirk amused. "I really was having a bad day so thanks for making it a little bit better. Though I am surprised the two of you have a sweet side. I've always thought the only things you could be are rude and annoying." I start to walk away from the flustered twins when I feel them wrap their arms around my abdomen and lean their heads against my sides. I look down at them slightly surprised.

"Now that was just mean." They pout up at me.

"I can't start having you guys think I'm nice." I was my curt reply.

"You? Nice? Like that would ever happen. You wouldn't be able to pull it off." Hikaru bluntly states.

"Yeah that would just be weird." Kaoru readily agrees. This for whatever reason pisses me off so in retaliation I hit them on the top of their heads with my fists.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" They yell at me letting go to rub their newly forming goose eggs.

"I could so pull it off if I wanted too!" I defensively argue back at them. They look at each other in disbelief before turning their attention back on me pulling on my cheeks as punishment. "OW! WET GO OV MEH!"

"If your first reaction is to go around hitting people…" Kaoru starts and let's go of one side of my face.

"… then you can't pull it off." Hikaru finishes also letting go of the other side of my face. I rub my cheeks and glare at them. I huff and lightly kick Hikaru in the shin and storm away. "OUCH! Why was I the only one to get kicked!?"

"CAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!" I yell angry.

"Oh yeah. No one is ever going to mistake her for nice." The double gangers agree shaking their heads at my retreating figure.

"I HEARD THAT!" I quickly glare at them and pick up my pace.

"We only say it out of love!" They tease before I am out of hearing range.

"No good… idiotic… dumb… GRRR! Twins!" I curse to myself. "I sometimes don't even know why I bother." I decided I wasn't going to stick around to wait for Haruhi because if I did I'd end up seeing Hikaru and Kaoru again. Thinking of everyone's best interest, plus having no desire to see them, I just went home.

-Twenty minutes later arriving at home-

I open the door to the apartment and see my adoptive father siting at the table reading the paper and sipping on coffee. To sum up the man in one word would be: tranny. He had long ago dyed his hair maroon and grew it out to just beneath his shoulder blades. He had the same color eyes as Haruhi but his personality was something else to be desired. I've been living with him for the past six years and I still haven't gotten used to him. "Hey sweetie-pie!" He chirped happily. He was always trying to call me cutesy names. I asked him once why he did it and his response was "Well it's because I love you!" If he had left it at that it wouldn't be as annoying but the guy doesn't know when to shut his mouth because he added on "And to help you become more girly!"

"Quit calling me that!" I bark annoyed. He fake cries at how mean I could be. I get it enough at school I don't need to hear it from him too.

"Where's Haruhi?" He finally asks when he sees her lack of presence.

"I ditched her at school. She'll be home soon." I huffed.

"Hmmm. Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" he then started to dig through his bag he takes for work and starts to pull something out. I stare at him for a minute before identifying what he pulled out.

"Wha…where… How…." I sputter. "WHY DO YOU HAVE MY HOODIE!?"

"Calm down." Ranka nervously laughs holding my hoodie out for me to take. "I accidently grabbed it last night. But it's safe and sound now." I open and close my mouth repeatedly trying to form a coherent sentence but nothing will come out. So I quickly take my hoodie from him clinging onto it and give him my death glare. "R-Ryder. I promise it was a-an accident." I glare for another minute before going into mine and Haruhi's shared room for the rest of the night and putting my hoodie somewhere safe.

-Next Day at School-

I had actually gotten up on time and was at school early. I was wearing my trusted hoodie once again with my hood up. The girls I passed looked a little disappointed but didn't say anything about it. Haruhi was telling me about a sale going on at the supermarket and we needed to stop there on our way home tonight. I just hned at her telling her I was half listening but she didn't really notice my lack of attention. When we reached our classroom I saw the club's resident trouble makers talking to some of their fangirls looking painfully bored. "Well aren't you two chipper this morning." I tease. They twins lazily look in our direction and instantly light up when seeing us. The girls take their leave to let us have some time to ourselves.

"Good morning Haruhi, Ryder!" The twins cheerfully greet us in loud obnoxious voices.

"Shut up…it's too early for you to be this loud." I complain with a lackadaisical attitude. "Well I'm surprised you found your way to the school so early." Hikaru teases me not at all perturbed by my less than caring attitude.

"If I put my mind to it even I can get up early." I roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah? Just like you can be nice?" Hikaru mocks.

"Do you want me to kick you in the shin again?" I respond annoyed. Hikaru jumps behind Kaoru and shakes his head at me not wanting to get hurt. "Wise decision."

"What's this about you being nice?" Haruhi asks us confused.

"Oh nothing." The three of us answer at once. She just tilts her head in confusion but doesn't care enough to look further into it.

"It looks like you found your hoodie. I was hoping it'd stay lost longer. It's a shame you're hiding your face again," Kaoru sighs. "I would have thought by now you would have stopped."

"Yeah right. Ryder doesn't have it in her to not wear it." Hikaru states arrogantly.

"I can stop wearing it whenever I want too! I just choose not to." I growl back at them.

"Really? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is then?" Twin smirks look at me. I gulp nervously knowing I just got myself into trouble but I can't back down from their challenge. "We dare you to go one month without wearing your hood, at home and here at school."

"Okay but why should I do it if there's no incentive. That'd just be boring so when I complete this little dare of yours what do I get?" I ask.

"Hmmmm…. How about we buy you any treat you want." They try tempting me.

"No thanks. What I want is something I can get on my own." I shake my head at them.

"Alright then. How about any treat you want plus we cut down your debt by a third?" Once again trying to tempt me.

"Sounds… fair." I respond back with a little hesitation.

"Great! But just know if you lose there will be a punishment game. We've been needing a new doll to play dress up with." They give me their signature devil smirk which causes me to shiver involuntarily. Knowing them I'll be dressed head to toe in pink lacey things. "And we'll begin your month starting… now!"

"Wait, now? Why not start this tomorrow?" I ask slightly panicked.

"Are you already trying to back out of our deal?" Hikaru huffs irritated.

"Of course not! It just makes more sense to start tomorrow." I defend myself.

"But we want to start now so we start now!" Two sets of identical hands rush towards me in an attempt to pull my hood down, I side step one of them but the other manages to catch me. I struggle for a minute before I give up and let them do as they please. The world gets a little bit brighter as the hood fall away from my face and the twins smirk at me in victory. "Just remember one full month or else its dress up time." I groan at them in dismay and slump into my chair at my desk depressed.

"You guys really are evil." I whine. I keep running my hand through my hair at the alien feeling of not wearing something on my head. I still hadn't gotten used to not wearing it during host hours. This doesn't bode so well. I may really have to play dress up for the twins. I make a pathetic whimper in the back of my throat at the situation I got myself into.

"She's already starting to crack." Kaoru softly taunts in my right ear.

"She knows she doesn't have the will power to press on." Hikaru taunts in my other ear.

"So she should just give up and be at our house at 0800 Saturday." Both smirk at me. I grumble under my breath and elbow them in the sternum. I hear identical gasps for air as the devil's sit on the floor trying to catch their breath.

"Oops. Didn't know you were there." I smile amused.

"Like hell you didn't." Hikaru grumbles up at me. SMACK! "Ouch! What was that for!?"

"Gentlemen don't use such foul language." I chuckle at the glare I'm receiving.

"Since when have you cared about how gentlemen talk?" Kaoru inquires suspicious.

"I've always cared. I mean how am I supposed to be a good host when I keep seeing the two of you act this way. You guys _have_ been in the club longer than me and you _both_ are _older_ than me so it's only natural that I look up to you guys for guidance." I tease while trying to keep a straight face and failing. Their mouths are just about hitting the floor with what I'm saying. "Well maybe I should ask Kyoya-sempai to have you two join me on my manners sessions. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"There's no way in hell…"Hikaru starts.

"…that's ever gonna happen." Kaoru finishes uninterested. "Nice try though." I just laugh at them and see the teacher walk in signaling the day as begun.

Hour one of my bet with the twins went by surprisingly well. No catastrophes, no alien invasions, or ghost armies trying for world domination. The twins tried to get me to slip up and I almost did once or twice but I quickly recovered and when the teacher wasn't looking I'd smack at least one of them on the head. Haruhi wasn't very amused by our antics and would give us her glare of doom and would harshly whisper at us about how we are interfering with her concentration. This would cause us to snicker and have the teacher yell at us but we really didn't care.

During my free period I was escorted to the guidance counselor's office to talk about my feelings. So I did just that and really let him have it for using me as his pawn in whatever paper he was trying to write. The man pretended to get all teary eyed but my resolve wasn't so weak. He asked about my hoodie and proceeded to tell him about the bet I had with Tweedledee and Tweedledum. It got all excited thinking it would further push me towards success. He really is an idiot cause as soon as this long month is over the hood comes back on. Music went a lot better today. My violin had all its strings, I got the notes correct, and we even had some free time at the end. My three new partners in crime came up to me to talk about our upcoming scandal and we all agreed to meet at Hiro's house this weekend to actually practice for it.

I arrived to the host club well after Haruhi and noticed a lack of her and Renge though I could smell something baking in the next room. The other host were spying through the door cooing over the scene of Haruhi and Renge baking. "Why are they baking though?" Hikaru questioned.

"Renge said she was going to make cookies for Kyo-chan." Hani cutely replied.

"So basically she really did mistake us for a bakery." I sighed annoyed. I could hear it not going well in the other room. Renge apparently had no idea how to cook and was causing problems for Haruhi.

"Dummies! Are all your eyes knotholes?" Tamaki questions us annoyed. "In the room full of sweet fragrance…cute cookies, which have just been baked. And two female classmates, who are getting along very well. Everything is well planned. This is one big project to make Haruhi realize she is a girl!" The twins were trying to tug on me to get me to hang out with them as Tamaki kept going on with his delusion. "The gentle atmosphere that only girls can possess will aid Haruhi to realize she is a girl."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" I ask annoyed. The twins just shrug at me not really caring.

"You're too noisy you phony prince." A peeved Renge appears holding a bag of cookies in her hand. Tamaki cries out and hides in his emo corner. She turns to Kyoya with hearts in her eyes. "Kyoya-sama, I've learned how to bake peasants' cookies from Haruhi-kun. It was my first time so I was a bit scared so they got a bit burnt but I did the best I could. And I already know what you're going to say." She goes into her deluded dream world as the cookies get passed around.

"She wasn't kidding. These cookies really are burnt." Hani complains as Mori comes up to him to get rid of the cookies.

"Don't eat those Mitsukuni. It's bad for you." Mori states worried. Upon hearing this Renge goes into a type of Medusa mode and chases the two oldest hosts around the room with Hani crying as he gets carried around by Mori. Haruhi at this point as entered the room and has the cookies in question in her hands. I decide that to give it a go and reach for a cookie.

"For her first attempt they really aren't that bad. A bit burnt but got a good flavor to them." I say as I put the rest of the cookie in my mouth. Before I could actually eat it my chin is being lifted up to meet the eyes of Hikaru.

"May I try?" He questions me as he leans forward and bites off a piece of the cookie.

Next I feel someone putting their hand on my head and I turn towards the source and see Kaoru towering over me. "Uh-oh Ryder. You've got crumbs on your face." Kaoru proceeds to lick it off as I stand there blushing lightly.

"Did you see what they just did!?" Tamaki asks enraged. He continues his rant to Kyoya who isn't paying much attention to him.

"And suddenly the trio of troublemakers are even closer than they've ever been before." Kyoya states as the twins are smirking in victory and laughing at Tamaki's dispense.

"If you wanted some get it from the bag and don't ever lick me again." I huff embarrassed.

"Aww you're so cute." Both twins hug me squishing me.

"Quit sexually harassing my daughter you shady twins!" Tamaki pulls me from their grip and has me pressed up against his chest. "Don't worry, daddy's got you."

I push him off me and give him a small glare. "The only sexual harassment I get around here is from you Blondie."

"Sexual harassment?! If I'm the harasser then those two must be atrocious criminals!" Tamaki wails pointing his finger at my classmates. "Someone needs to call the police!"

"Okay, okay we get it boss. We're sorry." Hikaru and Kaoru annoyedly whine to the host club's king.

"You guys are gonna pay!" Tamaki continues his rant.

"Cut it out, we didn't do anything wrong. Why won't you give us a break?" The double gangers argue back.

"I knew you guys were shady but you've crossed the line!"

"Yeah we'd apologize but-" the twins get cut off by a sudden outburst by Renge.

"EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! EXCEPT FOR KYOYA, ALL YOUR CHARACTERS ARE LUKE WARM!" Renge dramatically shouts at us. 'Well this isn't going to be fun.' I mentally sigh. "Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side, do you understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you _trying_ to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager it's my duty to change your character backgrounds. We'll start with you!" She points to Hani and he starts crying. All the members of the club are giving the lunatic girl in front of us creeped out looks.

"If all you are is cute inside and out then you're no different than a baby. Therefore, from now on you are the baby-faced thug! And Mori-sempai you are his childhood friend, the flunky. The twins will be basketball players who's enslaved in their own world. Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied. Ryder since you've already got a dark side we'll have to do the opposite for you! So you are now the traumatized orphan who can't make any real friends and makes dolls to cope with your situation! And as for you Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for his good looks but actually has an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world… the lonely prince." Renge turns towards Kyoya gushing at him. "And Kyoya. You're perfect just the way you are! So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever. Kay?"

"Thank you. I'm honored." Kyoya slightly bows his head towards her. Tamaki is being dramatic in the background acting like he has been wounded and mumbling about being the lonely prince.

"Is anyone else as concerned as I am about this?" I question not really sure how to take what just transpired. The twins drag Kyoya away from Renge and bring him over my way.

"Come on Kyoya-sempai." Hikaru pleads with the shadow king.

"You've got to do something." Kaoru adds.

"Why? It seems like the boss is up for it." Kyoya points over to our self-proclaimed leader who is posing and asking Renge what she thinks of it. Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and I groan at his enthusiasm. "Let's just wait and see how things turn out. I bet it will be interesting. It always is."

"You know, I am interested in how she knew Ryder made dolls." Haruhi ponders out loud while tilting her head to the side. I feel all eyes on me and I try to turn invisible.

"You make dolls? That's perfect!" Renge gushes. "Bring some of them with you tomorrow."

"Oh Ryder. Why didn't you tell us this sooner." The twins taunt while putting their arms around me and poking me in my reddened face.

"I think it's cute." Hani smiles at me. "I can't wait to see them! Right Takashi?" Mori grunts in response.

"Oh this is why Daddy loves you." Tamaki cries as he tries to hug me but I get out of the twins grasp and dodge him.

"God damn-it! Leave me alone!" I bark embarrassed.

I hear a sigh leave Kyoya's lips. "Here I thought we were making progress with your training after what you said this morning. I guess I know you are hearing me when I speak but getting you to apply the information is the tricky part. Don't worry; I'll whip you in shape yet." Kyoya smiles his I-will-get-what-I-want-so-just-give-up-now smile. I glare at them all and grab Haruhi by her jacket dragging her off home with me.

"Why couldn't you have kept your damn mouth shut until we got home. There was no freaking way the otaku knew about my hobby and you just _had_ to blurt it out in front of these morons. How dense can you be?" I ask irritated. She tries to defend herself but I kept giving her an earful all the way home. I finally release Haruhi from my grasp once we enter the front door and proceed to go through my stock of dolls and see which ones I should take. I grab a couple and stuff them into my bag and lock myself away in my shared bedroom for the night.

-Time skip to next day during hosting hours-

Somehow we went from changing our characters to filming a movie. The twins were currently doing their part of the movie by playing basketball. The next scene showed Tamaki and the twins interacting with Haruhi being chased by Hani and Mori in the background. The acting wasn't horrible, maybe a little over the top, but still tolerable. Renge did the voiceover every time they scene changed. Hani finally cornered Haruhi against a tree acting cold towards her but he couldn't handle it. He ended up crying and hugging Haruhi while he apologized. Renge wasn't too pleased. "CUT! CUT! CUT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? You've gotta stick to the script!"

"But I can't!" Hani cried back at Renge.

"Stop rolling cameraman." Renge barks orders to the film crew.

"How'd we go to changing our character to shooting a movie about them?" Hikaru asks out loud.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one confused by all this. And how did she get an entire film crew here so quickly?" I respond to Hikaru.

Kyoya decides to help us out by explaining things to us. "Apparently she flew them in from Hollywood. Don't you recognize the director? He directed the vampire movie _Millennium Snow_. It was the number one grossing box office hit in America last year."

"Damn you rich people." I grumbled under my breath. The twins snicker at me while I dodge an incoming attack from Kyoya who is right behind me. "HA! You missed" My victory was short lived as he got me on the second attempt.

"And another thing," Hikaru starts to complain while tapping his hand against the script. "how come this script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?" Kaoru just agrees but I don't think he really minds it.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi who had walked up to us sometime during our conversation asks.

The twins look at her and answer at the same time. "If you don't know, we're not telling you."

"Good choice." I say to them. Haruhi doesn't need to be corrupted by anything shady like that. Haruhi continues to give us a confused look which we choose to ignore. Tamaki runs up to Haruhi and grabs her attention as I converse with the twins more.

"So Ryder… where are these dolls you were supposed to bring?" Kaoru smirks at me. "I wanna see them!"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that!" Hikaru's eyes light up excited. "Bring them out! Show us, show us!"

"Alright already!" I bark at them. "God. You're worse than two year olds." I grudgingly get my back pack and start pulling out the dolls. The faces of the twins went from excited to freaked out in less than a second.

"Why are they…" Hikaru starts.

"…zombies?" Kaoru finishes up the question.

"Because zombies are cute." I defend. "I still don't understand why Renge won't allow them into the movie. They are adorable! I mean who doesn't want to be chased down by zombies and have their brains eaten."

"Ummm, like everyone." The twins deadpan at me. "We should have known this would have happened."

"You two just have no taste." I huff offended. "Hey! Be careful with Kiki!"

"Kiki? And it's a doll. It's not like I can hurt it." Hikaru smirks at me as he holds the doll outside my reach. Why did he have to be so tall?

"Yeah that only applies to normal people. You'd go out of your way to prove it could be done. Now give her back!" I grumble and jump for the doll and miss it. "I still say we should use these for my imaginary doll friends. I mean it fits me better, don't you think?"

"It certainly fits you better but we don't need to give the customers nightmares." Kyoya intercepts the doll from Hikaru and hands it back to me. "I mean they are a bit creepy looking."

"I have no idea why you guys think that. Like I said, they're adorable." I analyze the doll in my hand. One eye was popping out only keeping attached to the eye socket by a thread, the hair was missing in some spots with the brain sticking out, the dress was ripped and looked like it had blood on it… it looked like a real cloth zombie doll.

"This is why you aren't in charge of the props but you did do a good job with the stitches. You've been doing this for a while haven't you?" Kaoru asks me impressed. He gently takes it out of my hands and examines her more closely before handing her back to me. I finally put her back in my bag where she could be safe from my classmates.

"Yup!" I chirped happily at him and smile. "Haruhi does the cooking, I sew. Makes things a bit more even between us." We suddenly hear a crash from around the corner and I notice Haruhi is nowhere to be seen. Tamaki was the closest and got to the scene first. I quickly followed suit. By the time I got around the corner I see Tamaki slug the culprit in the face and had him pinned up against the wall. I see Haruhi crotched down with tears in her eyes.

Tamaki looked pissed. "Would you like to be expelled together?" Tamaki's low cold voice asks.

"Wa-wait, you started the quarrel first…" the other boy tried to defend them but turned to see Mori standing behind him.

"Teacher this way! They're scary class D people!" The twins shouted trying to get a faculty members attention. Both boys freaked out and they fled the scene tripping over one another in their haste.

After the two escaped Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's face and bent down to her level looking concerned. "Haruhi. Are you in any pain?" Haruhi kept wiping at her left eye and I see something on her finger.

"Yeah. It's my contact." Haruhi responds showing Tamaki the item in question. It takes the host king by surprise as he continues to stare at her. "It must have slipped out."

The Host King starts to laugh at Haruhi. "I see how it is. You're able to cry without using eye drops! So you're a full-fledged host now!" Haruhi just smiles back at him and Renge goes and ruins the moment by opening her mouth.

"Y-yo-you. Please tell me you got that cameraman!" Renge pleads. The guy gives her and thumbs up in response. "Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene! All it needs now is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya!" CRASH! I jump at what sounds like glass breaking and turn to see Kyoya with a huge rock where he is smashing it into the camera. The cameraman cries over his loss and Renge doesn't look too good. "What? Is something wrong?"

"I'm terribly sorry but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I think you've caused enough trouble around here Renge. Please stop being such a pest." Kyoya says to her coldly and it went silent for several moments. I was shocked he finally said something to her. Didn't think he would since she was an important family client.

Renge starts to cry at him not knowing why he was acting like he was. "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya. Why are you acting so differently? Tell me why!?"

"Because that's not the real Kyoya." Tamaki smiles softly at her while answering. Renge ends up falling on her knees as she continues to mourn over the new development.

"Does it really matter?" Haruhi asks walking up to her and getting down on her level. "Who cares if Kyoya is a little different then you imagined. Take a good look at the person inside and get to know them little by little. It's a lot more fun that way."

Renge quiets down and thinks for a minute. "I'm sorry for causing trouble." She slowly disappears into the school as I walk up to Haruhi and check for any injuries. "I'm fine Ryder. Quit mother henning me."

"I swear if those punks left bruises…" I start to threaten but don't finish. They weren't worth the air it would take. "Come on let's get you home." I start dragging the girl away from the scene and the rest of the club follows us. Everyone asked about Haruhi's well-being as we walked back up to the music room to retrieve our stuff.

"Alright we're leaving first." Haruhi called out to everyone as we were ready to make our departure back home.

"Bye Haruhi, bye Ryder." Tamaki smiled and waved at us. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya tomorrow Tamaki-sempai." I returned his farewell. I didn't take three steps before the tall blonde had me in his clutches.

"OH MY GOSH MY SWEET LITTLE GIRL FINALLY RECONIZED ME!" Tamaki screeches in my ear as he starts spinning us around.

"GET OFF ME YOU DUMB BLONDE!" I yell as I squirm around trying to free myself of him with little success.

"But Daddy just wants to show you how much he loves you." Tamaki smiles happily still twirling us around in circles.

"GRRR! Why do you have to be so infuriating!?" I ask as I finally free myself from him. "You're not my dad you're my sempai now leave me alone! Come one Haruhi lets go." I grab Haruhi and run before Tamaki can grab a hold of me again.

"Don't worry Ryder! Daddy and you can celebrate this tomorrow after school!" Tamaki shouts down the hall at us.

"Don't hold your breath!" I rebuke him while flipping him off. Once we got outside I slow down for Haruhi's sake. Once home, we did our usual routine and the day ended without any more excitement.

-Time Skip-

It had been several days since the shooting of the movie and the incident with the class D punks. The host club was open for business as usual when a pack of wild fan girls comes in squealing in delight. "We bought the video!" one girl exclaimed excited. "I especially like your role as the lonely prince Tamaki-sempai."

"I liked the scene in the rain!" another added.

"I was blown away by Hikaru's and Kaoru's deep relationship!" a third girl praised.

"I want to see more of Hani-kun's evil side."

"I loved seeing a softer side to Ryder-kun. Those dolls were so cute I want one for myself now."

All the hosts blink in surprise at the girls comments before they all turned to Kyoya for an explanation. "Kyoya…" the host king snaps his fingers.

"Do you think I'm such an idiot as to break the camera without taking the data? The sales are going just fine. Of course the violent scenes have been edited." The shadow king replies gleefully happy with the sales. "Aren't you happy to have more money for the club? We all look at each other in disbelief wondering how he plans things like this so well.

"What dolls did you end up using for Ryder's scenes?" Hani asks curious.

"My zombie dolls." I answer. "I refused to film anything if I couldn't use them. Every other doll he tried to replace them with were way too girly. I told you they'd like them." Kyoya barely glances my way at my comment as we hear a familiar voice greet us.

"Good day everyone." Renge greets.

"Renge? But I thought you went back to France?" Tamaki questions her surprised.

The girl ignores him and turns her attention towards Haruhi. "I can't believe I hadn't realized this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people." Renge at this point walks closer to Haruhi and grabs her hands. "When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little you were talking about me!"

"Yeah…" Haruhi replies not sure how to take this. Tamaki isn't taking this new development well.

Renge grabs Haruhi's arm and starts to drag her off. "Come on Haruhi. Let's go to my house and play some games together. I think it's time you got to know me better." We all just watch at what is going on not interfering in the slightest.

"Hey Kyoya-sempai." Hikaru starts.

"You okay with that?" Kaoru finishes the question.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kyoya counters smugly. "Everything Renge said is true."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Tamaki seethes.

"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place?" Kyoya asks barely able to suppress his mirth.

"Well yeah. Female companion, not a girlfriend! Ryder do something!" Tamaki whines at me.

"I see nothing wrong with it." I say indifferently. "You wanted Haruhi to have a female companion she got one since I'm apparently not good enough for her so now you have no room to complain. This is called karma and she is a real bitch ain't she?" Tamaki pales at my words and rushes off to save Haruhi.

"So Ryder. How'd you convince Kyoya-sempai to let you use your creepy dolls?" the double gangers ask me amused.

"Quit calling them creepy!" I huff annoyed. "It was either that or no me in the movie. And since the movie was about the host club I had to be in it as an official member. I'd say he made a good choice since they are selling like hot cakes."

The twins ruffle my hair up and squish me between them. "I'd say he did. Now I want to see it just to see your part." Kaoru smiled at me. I lightly blush at his comment and turn my head away from him. "Aww is little Ryder blushing?"

I quickly jab him in the side with my elbow. "Hn. Shut up…"

The long awaited chapter is finished! I am sooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait. The end of last year and beginning of this year kinda sucked. I was super depressed from several losses and then school started back up and that kept me super busy. This summer is gonna be a really busy one so I don't promise anything. I'll try to get another chapter before it starts but if I don't it won't be till the fall when I'll post again. Thanks for all the support and I hope you guys continue to enjoy this series.


End file.
